


Hope world

by Bakeneko37



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Again, Champions Alive, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, post calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: After Link defeated Calamity Ganon and Hylia came with the miracle of bringing the fallen champions back to life, each one starts with the slow process of reinserting themselves into a world they barely know after all these years.Luckily for them, they had family that will receive them with open arms... Except one."I'll stay a while with Revali."Link sees it as a chance to help his friend and solve the differences they still may have.Revali sees in as the last chance they have to fall in love again.





	1. And ending with a new beggining

Link let out the air he had been holding when the blinding light that came from where Calamity Ganon used to be, dissipated. Arms falling limp to his side with the shield and sword still in his hands, the sword making a small noise at scraping the grass below it.

It was over. It was finally over for him and for Zelda; Ganon had finally vanished from Hyrule and even though some monsters were still around, they knew that once they were killed, there wasn’t going to be a blood moon that brought them back to life. The Calamity that a hundred years ago took the life of millions of people was finally sealed for, hopefully, an eternity.

“Do you remember me, Link?” He looked up when he heard Zelda’s voice, finding the princess looking at him with gleaming eyes thanks to the tears of happiness appearing in the corner of her green eyes.

He nodded with a small smile, he now remembered most of the things that had happened all those years ago and although he knew they weren’t all, he was confident he was going to get them back now that time was going to go without many complications.

“I knew you were going to make it, I believed in you all this time” She smiled, walking closer to him, the dress he remembered was all torn and dirty now looked beautiful with the purest white “We need to go see Impa, I know she’s still here and I can’t wait to see her, we can rest in Kakariko too.”

Link agreed, he wanted nothing more than rest for a whole week if it was possible, his muscles ached for the tension he just endured and the injuries that purple mass had managed to make were painful and felt like burns.

“But first…” He frowned a little when he heard her voice sounding like a whisper “Can we look at the castle? Just the entrance, I have the feeling it’s too different without Ganon moving around.”

Placing his sword and shield on his back again, Link turned back to look at the castle that seemed like normal ruins now, the purplish and red colour were gone now and made him remember in a sense that it was the castle he once knew “It does…”

Zelda smiled, starting to walk towards it with him at his side till they reached the big metallic doors that used to be part of the wall. “We still have a lot to do, help everyone that needs us and maybe, one day we will be able to rebuild the castle” The tone she was using was a sad one and Link perfectly knew that she was surely remembering the people that died  “We will build sculptures of my father and the champions… they all deserve it.”

It had been unfair, so unfair the way the calamity had struck the Divine Beasts and guardians and turned them against them, how the blights killed the champions and turned the beasts that were supposed to protect people into killing machines that made them fear for their lives all the time.

It was a bittersweet ending and they knew that, the cost for defeating that monster had been the life of the ones they once were their best friends and many more from innocent people that couldn’t do anything against it “I’m sure they will like that… It’s the best we can do.”

After freeing each one of the spirits of his friends, Link stopped feeling so lonely in this world, he could feel they were there with him, every time he used Revali’s gale to push himself up he felt the proud Rito moving around him, when the monsters smashed their weapons against Daruk’s shield was like having the Goron standing in front of him to protect him, when Urbosa’s lightning struck the enemies trying to corner him he believed he could hear her laughter and every time his injuries felt like they were draining his life, Mipha’s soothing voice made him knew he was going to be okay. They had been moving with him till he arrived the castle, but after their attacks struck the monster in front of him, he stopped feeling their presence and that, although saddening, let him know that they were surely resting now.

“I wish I could have been able of protecting them like I managed to protect you… But I couldn’t.” She said, gripping her dress and closing her eyes, staying like that for a couple of seconds before opening them again and sighing “But let’s do our best, for them.”

Link nodded, moving to her when she glanced one last time at the castle and started to walk towards the field again “I’ll call my horse so we can get there” He said and was about to whistle for her when the ground below them shook as if an earthquake was starting.

Zelda gasped and moved back when a purplish mass emerged from a crack on the floor, making Link draw his sword and shield back out and get ready for another fight, fear crashing against them at the thought that something else was going to emerge an attack both when they believed it was finally over.

The mass twitched and moved, looking a lot like the egg that had contained Ganon before he was freed, its dark purple tendrils squirming on the floor as if it was in pain or feeling something while it got smaller, giving a more than disturbing show for the two Hylians that were trying to get ready for whatever was coming.

“Are they… Oh, Hylia!” Link barely had time to register Zelda had ran pass him after hearing her voice, eyes and feet moving to follow her before he stopped at seeing what the mass had left on the floor “Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, Revali!”

With body covered with burns and what looked like scars, the four champions lied on the ground, eyes closed but chests moving slowly as a clear sign of breathing and life. He couldn’t move, he only saw as Mipha’s eyes opened slowly and looked around with a disoriented expression, her small body soon been pulled into Zelda’s arms with the princess pressing her face to her neck, saw Urbosa sitting up and pressing a hand to her head with a clear pained expression, her long red hair pointing in different directions, saw Daruk groaning and rolling to his side before sitting up too, soft murmurs that went along pain and hunger leaving his mouth and finally, saw Revali, the Rito, sitting up with a hiss of pain, the braids on his feathers without a clear form and various patches where he could see his delicate skin for the lack of feathers, his eyes moving around before they fell on him and his beak opening just a little.

“You are… alive” He whispered as Zelda continued looking and checking Mipha’s body, the Zora reassuring her she was going to be fine and encouraging her to go to Urbosa’s open arms.

“I… don’t really know what just happened” Daruk said, scratching his head while looking at the Gerudo and the princess “But hey, friend, you did it!”

“Yeah, but even with that, you still look lost. Wonderful.” Link moved his eyes from Daruk when he heard Revali’s voice, looking at the champion and noticing the sad tone that was only noticeable by him apparently.

“I’m just missing few memories… I’ll be okay” He said, finally making his body move towards them to hug Mipha and Urbosa, soon been pulled by Daruk to a bone breaking hug that left him gasping for air and close to Revali “I’m so glad you’re all alive.”

Although he had said it for everyone, his eyes remained on Revali for a long time, noticing how the Rito turned away from him and let out a sigh “It was unexpected.”

“How? I thought you were… I could feel your spirits!” Zelda asked, sitting down close to them after Link did the same.

“Oh we were really dead” Revali said with a sneer, surely not wanting to remember he had lost against someone he thought he could defeat.

“Yes, but right after we attacked Ganon… I saw a light and followed it” Mipha explained softly, smiling warmly at Zelda and then at Link.

“It was weird, I thought it was the light at the end of the tunnel kind of thing” Daruk continued, looking more than lost with what he was explaining “But then I could only see blackness around me and something sticky touching me almost everywhere.”

“What happened to your bodies when you… lost” Zelda asked again, careful not to touch more sensitive spots than necessary.

“Mine was engulfed by that disgusting mass” Revali once more hissed, eyes till focused on the places where his perfect feathers were ruined “At least I didn’t rot on Medoh’s back.”

“Mine too.”

“The same happened to me.”

“Just like that.”

The other three agreed, wincing softly at the evident wounds they had “I’m sure it was the goddess miracle, she brought you all back to life!”

They knew the princess more than anyone else and it was clear she wanted to jump and hug them to never let go again and if they were honest, they kind of wanted to do the same, Revali included. After thinking they were going to disappear from this world, coming back was a wonderful gift.

“I can’t believe it!” Zelda said excitedly again “We need to take you all to see your families!”

“I can’t wait to meet Rijuu” Urbosa smiled proudly, looking at where Naboris was still sitting, knowing that behind her was her home.

“And I want to pat that Yunobo on the back, I saw him and I can say he’s as strong as all the others” Daruk said excitedly, pointing at Rudania.

“I want to see my father, I have so many things to tell him” Mipha said with almost broken voice “And Sidon, I wonder how he is doing; I have missed him so much.”

“He’s huge, used to be so small and now he’s like two times me” Link said, making the Zora and the other two champions laugh.

Link could practically read the excitement in each one of their faces, they all had family to go back to and he couldn’t be more happy about it, he was excited to see it happen too, after all, he remembered how happy Rijuu had looked when she said she could hear Urbosa calling her name and how Yunobo seemed to be full of confidence and excitement after he saw Daruk on top of Rudania and of course, couldn’t forget how Sidon, his father and the whole Zora community  seemed to miss their princess so much; everyone had someone to be happy with everyone…except-

“I’ll go check the Rito, saw they rebuild the village.”

Revali, now he remembered that he didn’t have family that could receive him, sure Teba and his son admired him, but they were a family and no one in that village had talked about being his direct family, he, just like him, didn’t have someone that would that happy to see him again.

His heart ached at the thought and he wasn’t sure if it was because the shared fate or if it had to be with the memories he hadn’t recovered.

“I’m sure the chief remembers me.”

 


	2. Feelings

The idea that crossed Link’s mind seemed to be understood soon by the others, Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha and Zelda looked at Revali for a second before looking away without knowing what to say.

“The chief kind of recognised me and he talked about you” Link finally spoke, making the other look at him and shrug to make it appear less important “He will be proud to see you again.”

Revali remained in silence for a moment, returning his eyes to look at his ruined feathers and sighing quietly “Yeah, he’s still around, I could still see some of them… especially when they tried to approach Medoh.”

“Each Beast turned into a cruel machine” Mipha sighed “I really though the rain was going to cause a horrible devastation if it let the Reservoir flood, I was scared someone was going to try use the shock arrows and get hurt by it.”

“Rudania didn’t need anyone getting near him to attack; it was pushing them to find other places that gave them food” Daruk sighed, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

“And my people were terrified all day, if they accidentally step closer to her, they got fried by her lighting” Urbosa muttered, eyes glaring at the castle where Ganon used to be “I’m so glad is over.”

Link thanked they managed to change the topic, but still felt he needed to do something about it since it was inevitably going to come back sooner or later. Thankfully he didn’t have to think much when a well-known voice broke into the silent atmosphere that took over after Urbosa’s last words.

“Link, you did it! There’s the princess!” Sidon apparently just noticed him and Zelda in the beginning, thing that it was understandable due the champions been a little bit farther away.

“Sidon” Link smiled, seen as Mipha’s eyes lit up and immediately scrambled up to her feet, her eyes finally meeting her brothers’ who almost tripped over a piece of wood as he ran to make his way towards her “I want you to see someone.”

Urbosa, Daruk, Zelda and Link smiled at seeing the now too tall prince hugging his sister tightly, tears starting to appear in his eyes while Revali just looked at both with the best blank expression he could muster.

“Mipha… sister, you’re here… how?” He asked, quickly picking her up when he noticed the bruises on her body “We need to take you back to treat your wounds.”

“It was a goddess miracle, Sidon, but t-they need to be treated too” Mipha, a little bit embarrassed by how her younger brother looked more like the older, said looking at the others “We should all go to the Zora region so we can treat everyone.”

“I think that’s a good idea, none of you are in conditions of traveling back to your places” Zelda agreed with her, looking at the others “The dessert and volcano are too harsh for now and Revali, you’re in no condition of flying.”

Although the Rito wanted to say he could, it was true he felt completely exhausted and in pain, it had been so long since he had been living as a spirit that he didn’t remember all the things he could feel while being a living creature.

“Please come, we will help you” Mipha repeated, not minding being in Sidon’s arms anymore and sighing softly, wiping the tears from his eyes “Don’t cry Sidon, you told me you were going to be strong.”

“I’m sorry, sorry” Sidon said, trying to smile with his signature smile “Of course, please let us help you all with your injuries.”

Urbosa and Daruk agreed almost immediately while Revali needed to take a couple of seconds before agreeing too, eyes staring at Link before looking away once more.

A couple of minutes more of Sidon been all over Mipha and the others laughing softly at it, Link informed he was going for another one of his horses for them to travel more comfortably, calling his own horse, Epona, to go to the nearest stable to retrieve them.

“He hasn’t recovered all his memories, right?” Urbosa asked once the other was away from them, looking at Zelda who sighed softly.

“Almost all of them, but there are some that hasn’t come back to him” She said, glancing at Revali who was pretending not to pay much attention to it “But I’m sure they will come back, now he will have time to focus on it.”

“If they’re good for him I’m sure he will; Link is great!” Sidon exclaimed, completely oblivious to Revali’s reaction at hearing him “And we all help him to regain them.”

“Wonderful” Revali breathed out, turning away from them in order to calm down, knowing that they were probably looking at him, but not caring much about it. It was painful enough to know Link still didn’t remember they were something more than rivals, that they had developed a relationship that was even beyond friendship, he didn’t want to torture himself with questions about his relationship being good enough to remember thanks to that shark-fish prince.

“I’m sure we will be capable of helping him, after all, we’re all here and I’m sure that will help” Urbosa, being the motherly figure said, trying to help the other with the words instead of placing more insecurities inside his head.

The others understood and nodded, returning his attention to Sidon that was talking about all the things he could do now and even telling her he could now go up the waterfall as fast as she could before, making the princess smile brightly, barely believe she was really seeing her brother again.

Link arrived after a while, going down of his horse and walking closer to them “Oh, princess, I have someone that I’m sure has missed you too.”

Revali turned in time to see Zelda running to the knight and the white horse standing next to him. If he remembered correctly, that was Zelda’s horse, the one that had been a literal rebel in the beginning but that had been thanks to Link that they managed to bond and end up being as good as Epona and Link were. That horse had been the one that came every time to his village and he was actually surprised it was still alive, seemed they were kind of special too.

“It’s really him!” Zelda said in a delighted tone, caressing the animal’s snout with affection “I’m so happy he’s okay, I was afraid he couldn’t escape before what happened.”

“I found him around, he almost knocked me away when I tried to get him” Link chuckled softly before tugging the other horse closer “Lady Urbosa, you can use it and Daruk… I”

“Don’t worry, friend, I can perfectly follow all of you, there’s no need.” The Goron smiled, of course he knew there was no horse that could take him anywhere, but he was fine with it and he was sure he could follow them as long as he didn’t fall to the water.

Revali couldn’t hold back a faint chuckle at hearing that, it was funny and made him remember that time they were just traveling around Hyrule by horse, safe for him that flew above them and Daruk that rolled behind them, It had been a nice time although he hated to admit it.

“Uhm, Revali, come on up” He was surprised when he heard Link’s voice calling him, seeing the Hylian in front of him mounting his horse and looking down at him with what looked like shyness.

“Aren’t you supposed to take care of the princess, Hero?” He said, praising himself for acting like he used to be while he looked at him.

Link glanced at Zelda, spotting her on her own horse and helping Mipha to get on, Sidon soon climbing up too due Mipha been so small and light “She’s going with Mipha and Sidon, it’s okay.”

Revali wanted to say yes, to made his way up and annoy Link the whole trip like they used to do, but everything was too fresh, too painful and too unreal “I can fly, I’m and the master of the sky.” He had wanted to make his speech majestic, powerful like the ones he always did, but the very same moment he moved his wing to point at the sky and took a small step, the large burn on his leg and the ones in his wings ached and made him hiss.

“I’m not saying you’re not, but you are hurt so come on” Link barely held his snort back as he saw the other hissing at the pain, extending his hand to the Rito who looked at it with a frown before turning away from it and jump up and land on the horse as graciously as he could. Crossing his wings and looking at him “Right.”

From all the champions, it was Revali the one that seemed to remember less, the only things he was completely sure that he remembered were the ones where the Rito bragged about his superior abilities, his mastery of flying and archery and how he considered Link wasn’t even worthy of anything, saying it was only thanks to the sword that he had a chance to try and defeat Ganon. He couldn’t remember if he had done something to him, if they had fought or something that triggered, but even with all of that, he found himself wanting to be close to the other, to help him as much as he could… it was a really weird thing.

“So we just need to follow that road, I’ll guide you” Link said once he was sure Revali wasn’t going to fall of the horse and the others were ready to part too, his horse starting to gallop with the other two and Daruk following, he thanked he had defeated the guardians that were in that area and that there hadn’t been a blood moon, otherwise things would be definitely not as peaceful.

“This hadn’t change that much” Revali said at one point, looking at the trees and grass “It’s still nature everywhere you look.”

“Yeah, unfortunately, the town isn’t as lively as it used to be” He sighed, remembering all the things that he could find there “The princess talked about rebuilding the castle one day and, well, it would be nice.”

“So how much do you remember?” Revali dared to ask, fixing his eyes on the boy in front of him.

“I remember most of the things that happened before and during the Cataclysm after seeing many pictures” He said slowly, looking at the wild horses that ran away when they approached “I would say that the things I don’t remember are minor things.”

“Minor… things” Revali muttered, looking away from him.

Link wasn’t sure, but as he continued making his way towards the region and Revali didn’t say anything else, he got the feeling that he done something wrong.

⧫⧫⧫

Once they arrived the limit part for the horses, Link could only sigh as Revali jumped off the horse and started to walk ahead of everyone else, not even waiting for Sidon or Mipha that were supposed to go first, leaving him alone to walk by himself.

“Don’t feel discouraged, friend” Daruk’s voice made him look away from the Rito that stopped to wait for someone to reach him but that wasn’t looking at him at all “He has always been a difficult young one, but he’s good.”

“I don’t doubt he is… it’s just… I don’t know, but thank you.”

Urbosa ended up being the one who cached up with Revali first, the Gerudo looking at him with a hand on her hips and a raised brow “Are you being serious?”

“I have no intention of fighting or anything” He said, crossing his wings once more and avoiding looking at the woman that was way taller than him.

“Link is having a hard time, the least he needs is dealing with your bird brain” She said, sighing quietly “I know it must be hard for you, I get that, but behaving like that only makes him believe that hate was the only thing that existed between you two the whole time.”

Revali only clicked his beak, knowing that what she was saying was true, but not finding his strength to behave differently, to help Link recover those memories when he stopped behaving like an idiot with him.

“We will help him to remember things, but you have to behave differently, Revali” She said, her tone turning more mother-like instead of the scolding one she was using.

“I don’t want people’s pity, if he doesn’t remember by his own means, then it will leave things clear.” And with that, he started to walk again, once more walking ahead of everyone else.

“Everything okay, Urbosa?” Zelda asked at seeing her frown as he looked at the Rito walking.

“That bird was so stubborn with twenty years… Imagine how he is now with 120.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, I really like them.  
> Don't forget to let me know what you think of this one!


	3. Emotions

“He has always been a little bit… difficult” Zelda sighed, glancing too at the Rito that had stopped again a couple of metres away and was leaning on one of the lamps, apparently the pain on his leg was more than what he wanted to admit “But his attitude is certainly not helping.”

“I’m sure he’s having a hard time right now” Mipha, who had finally convinced her brother that she was capable of walking by her own and that wanted to look at her home from her own point of view, said “Love related things are hard to deal with.”

“Were Link and Revali friends?” Sidon asked, glancing back at Link that was still with Daruk making sure the horses were fine and free to run back to the stable in case a monster appeared.

“Oh, big one, they were more than friends” Urbosa said, making the prince look back at her “As impossible as that sounds.”

Just recently Sidon had started to remember the reunions where the Champions came to the region to practice something or to see Mipha’s progress with Ruta, he remembered Daruk’s enthusiastic personality, Urbosa’s loud laughter and even how Revali used to be kind of annoying around the others, he specially remembered how he always seemed to tease Link non-stop about every single thing he did and how he brag about his superior abilities, the Revali from his memories didn’t seem to be close to Link… or that’s what he thought.

“Who would have thought…?”

Revali meanwhile was sighing in annoyance as the pain in his leg made him stop again, the cut, burn, whatever that was seemed to be affecting him more than the ones on his wings and he was close to plucking his feathers out in despair for not being capable of flying or walking properly.

The Zora Region wasn’t his favourite either, sure it was better than bursting out in flames in Goron City or passing out from the sun in the middle of the dessert near the Gerudo’s, but it was still bad. The humid atmosphere was making his injuries sting and water and Rito weren’t a completely good combination, if he got too wet he couldn’t fly, not to mention that his bomb arrows would be useless in a place like this thanks to the never ending rain.

Turning around to look at the others, he saw Link was catching up with the others in the company of the rock and that Mipha was finally down from his brother’s arms, Urbosa and Zelda glancing at him. He knew Urbosa’s words were right, his attitude wasn’t exactly what any of them needed in that moment and it wasn’t really what made he and Link close in the past, but he couldn’t just change it, Link, who had been his boyfriend all those years ago, had forgot about him and didn’t show signs of remembering him anytime soon.

He was sure they could understand even just a little.

A couple of minutes later and he decided to walk a little bit closer to them, the group making their way up with Daruk’s insecurities about slipping and falling to the water as the axis of almost the whole conversation, Hylia saved them from it, if it happened they could say goodbye to him.

Link wanted to approach Revali, to apologise to whatever thing he had said that annoyed him, but he couldn’t just find the words, not to mention that he didn’t believe he had insulted him in any way… right?

“Prince Sidon, is that…” Looking up from the floor, he saw one of the Zora guarding the entrance to the Domain staring with wide eyes at Mipha that was standing next to her brother “Princess Mipha!”

The yell of course dragged the attention from the other guard and some Zora that were passing by, the name making them move towards the bridge only to gasp and run away yelling her name around the Domain.

“Now that’s how you receive a princess” Urbosa chuckled, amused by the embarrassment of the small champion “Let’s go.”

The group made their way in the middle of teary faces, screeches of happiness and claps that Revali thought they could leave him deaf, most of the Zora knew Mipha from a thousand years ago, and he could see in the elders’ faces how they barely believe they were really looking at their princess, the one they thought was dead because of the Malice.

As expected, reaching the throne room was even more sentimental as everything around Mipha seemed to stop caring as soon as she saw her father, her legs moving her as fast as they could till she could finally hug him, the tears she had surely held back before, flowing freely down her cheeks “I’m sorry, father, I am so sorry.”

Sidon soon joined the hug, holding his father and sister with all his might, surely not wanting to ever let go, the tears he didn’t bother in holding before flowing even more freely, making Mipha and his own father laugh softly.

“You brought her back… You freed the world of the Calamity and brought her back again” Link looked away from the scene when he heard Muzu’s voice, finding the old Zora crying too while he looked at Mipha “You are a true hero.”

“I didn’t do it alone” Link said, smiling lightly “I did it thanks to all of them; they helped me all the time.”

Muzu nodded at seeing him pointing at the other Champions and the princess, including Sidon and the king “I apologise once more for being so rude in the beginning.”

Revali raised a brow at this, he remembered this Zora and his aversion towards Hylians, he clearly remembered his disgusted expression every time Link and Zelda were around, he didn’t seem to have a problem with him, Daruk or Urbosa, it was only those two, it was shocking to hear him saying such things… Link really knew how to make an impression.

After the tearful reunion was over, the king acknowledged the others and was more than amazed by having the legendary Champions and the princess of Hyrule in his Domain, he immediately ordered they were taken to the inn and that experienced healers went to treat their injuries, saying he will have food for them once they were done.

Link let out a long sigh of relief as he sat down, letting his weapons and bag of supplies fall to the floor with a thud. He knew his adventure wasn’t entirely over since they had to finish the monsters that were still around and rebuild a lot of places, but the main weight on his shoulders was gone and it had ended with a more than nice surprise with the Champions alive.

“Master Link, could you remove your clothes, please?” One of the Zora approached him with a bunch of tonics and potions that placed on the table next to the bed.

Nodding a little, he removed his tunic, boots and trousers, exposing the wounds and scars that littered his body, he sometimes surprised himself of how he was capable of moving with all of this, but seemed that the potions and food were better than what anyone would have thought.

“This is deeper than what I initially thought” Looking away from one nasty bruise he had on his side, he glanced at Revali and the Zora taking care of him who were a couple of metres away from his bed “It will take longer to heal completely.”

The healer that was tending to him was also talking, but Link wasn’t really listening to him, his attention was on the Rito champion, in the way his body tensed as the Zora applied the gel on his leg, the way his feathers puffed up and his fingers gripped the bed in a huge attempt of pretending it wasn’t hurting him as much as it really was.

“Well that’s wonderful” Revali hissed, emerald eyes glaring at the cut before he decided to look away, only to find Link staring at him and looking away when he noticed he was caught “You should be ashamed for having so many scars and wounds, Hero.”

“Give him a break you feather duster, you even died” Urbosa said, extending her arm to the Zora that was helping her.

“We did” Revali said in a tone that almost sounded like a squawk “And I am not the so called Hero of Hyrule.”

He knew he was being the same ass that he was in the beginning and that because of it the chances of Link remembering he was more than that were smaller, but everything was beginning to be too much for him and he was even starting to feel dizzy.

“In the end everything went well; let’s just stick to that.” Daruk, trying not to make things worse, said, rubbing his head.

Revali knew he had to shut up.

⧫⧫⧫

After a long time where the healers continued tending to their wounds, Zelda and Mipha entered the inn and asked how they were, Zelda had stayed with the Zora princess when the later personally asked if she could treat her wounds with her power, claiming them to be less problematic than the ones from all the others and her own and that she wanted to make sure she could pay Zelda for helping them to come back.

No one really believed her, at least no one that knew her more than Sidon and the others.

“The food is ready, we should eat, I’m sure you’re hungry” Zelda smiled, looking at Link and the others that already looked better thanks to the treatment and rest.

“I could eat a whole mountain!” Daruk exclaimed, standing up from the covers and pillows they had placed on the bed to improvise a bed for him.

“And he’s not kidding” Urbosa said, laughing when he saw the other rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Revali and Link stood up and walked towards them, the Rito glancing at him for a couple of seconds before looking ahead again.

The food went perfect, none of them realised how hungry they were till the food was in front of them; Daruk munched happily a grilled rock roast that one of the Goron visiting the Domain had with him and that had happily offered to him as soon as he saw the legendary leader, Urbosa and Zelda enjoyed a meat stew, Mipha and Revali a well cooked fish and Link ate almost from every plate, showing them his hunger hadn’t changed at all in all this years.

“It feels good to be together once more… Like we used to do before.”

After everything was over, the group decided to check on Ruta that was still in her previous position safe for the laser pointing at the castle, the blue colours letting them know everything was in order. Mipha made the connection with her and allowed everyone to get in before moving her back to the reservoir, saying would be better to have her there.

In the end they were all sitting at the top of her trunk, Daruk looking nervously around with Urbosa laughing at his predicament and Revali merely looking at where he remembered Medoh was waiting for him, leaving the others to do whatever they wanted to do or talk although he was paying attention.

“I will never be able to thank the goddess for bringing you all back” Zelda smiled once more, her excitement more than evident for everyone “Together we will bring everything back and people will live peacefully once more.”

“Can’t wait to see how Riju is doing, she’s so young yet so strong, I want to praise her for being such a strong woman.” Urbosa, after almost falling for laughing at Daruk, said, crossing her arms “I should head back to them tomorrow.”

“We can all go with you” Zelda hurried to say, not wanting her to go all by herself “Same with everyone else.”

“Don’t worry Zelda, there were a couple of Gerudo around and I’ll go back with them, we’re all are capable warriors.” She said with a smile “And I’ll have to take Naboris back so we can check if something needs to be repaired.”

“I will do the same, will go back to Goron city and bring that lizard down from the volcano and check if it still works correctly” Daruk continued “I’ll return with the Goro that gave me that roast.”

As Zelda continued listening to him, Link started to panic at knowing Revali was returning to his village by himself with no one to wait for him, the topic from that moment returning before he could think in something.

“I was wondering, princess, if you could… stay here” Mipha spoke before Revali could and Link couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief “F-For a while of course, my father and Sidon would be delighted and would be nice till you’re well rested and recovered.”

Zelda’s smile turned shy as she took in the Zora’s blushing cheeks, the colour of her white skin almost matching the rest of her body “I would… really like that, thank you.”

The thing between Mipha and Zelda started to blossom, sadly, weeks before the cataclysm; the Zora princess had tried helping to wake her power up by spending a long time with her, trying to explain what she thought every time she used her own power to heal the others and encouraging as much as she could. Link, knowing Mipha more than well, noticed his friend had fallen for the princess more than what she had fallen for him in the first place, unfortunately they never had a chance to go further.

“Here, these are yours” Link once more cut Revali before he could talk, making the Rito huff in annoyance for being interrupted twice “Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, you’re their owners.”

One by one, he returned the trident to Mipha, the scimitar and shield to Urbosa and the boulder breaker to Daruk; he was a little bit ashamed that they were slightly broken at some parts and needed repairing, but he was glad he never broke any of them.

“Don’t worry about it, little buddy, I will have it repaired quickly” Daruk comforted him, looking more than delighted at feeling the weight of his weapon on his back.

“Yeah, I thought you were going to break them” Urbosa teased, laughing at Link’s embarrassed expression.

“I’m glad it was useful for you.” Mipha smiled brightly, hugging her trident close to her.

“Did you really break my bow?” Revali asked as he crossed his wings, raising a brow and thumping his healthy foot against the floor “Did you really break the Great Eagle bow?”

“No… It’s just that I don’t have it with me” Link muttered, keeping his back facing Revali as he listened to him “I will give it back to you, don’t worry.”

“What are you going to do, Link?” Zelda asked as she looked at him, knowing he needed assistance in that moment.

“I bought a house in Hateno so I’ll go back there to rest for a while, but I was thinking” He started, swallowing the large lump that had formed in his throat and slowly turning around to face Revali “I’ll stay a while with Revali.”

“That you’re doing what-”

“That sounds like a great idea” Urbosa grinned.

“Wait I didn’t-”

“Yes, it’s a good plan, I like it.” Daruk cheered.

“It’s all set then!”

With Zelda’s last words, Mipha started to move Ruta towards the edge, lowering her trunk and allowing everyone to climb down, leaving a very flustered Revali that could only see each one walking to the inn and Link giving Mipha something that looked like a Zora Armor.

“What did he just say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos once more, I really hope you enjoy the chapter and could please let me know what you think about it. Poor Revali-
> 
> Mattanee~


	4. Memories

_They were five lasers pointing at him, as soon as he got close to his Divine Beast they were five flashing lasers pointing at his chest, as if they knew that part was where the most vital point of his body was, the one that could take his life away._

_He was fast, Hylia knew he was, but that beast seemed to be made for attacking him specifically, his weapons made his efforts of dodging and fighting look as if he was a mere hatchling learning how to fly and hold a bow at the same time, the rain of arrows he fired in its direction were thrown away even before they could make contact._

_His breathing soon turned into short and desperate pants as he tried to keep his body hidden and his fingers fumbled with the bottle to rub the ointment on his bleeding wounds, desperation and fear creeping inside his head as he tried to think in a way to solve this till it happened._

_The creature appeared in front of him, its glowing eye staring at him till he felt an incredible pain on his side and the smell of burnt feathers and skin filled his senses before everything was consumed by darkness._

Revali sat up with a gasp, emerald eyes wide as he pressed his wing to his side, trying to find the bleeding wound he had seen seconds ago before he passed out, the fear of knowing the creature was near not letting him understand anything.

“Are you okay?”

Looking up from his side, he found Zelda leaning closer to him, her green eyes showing worry as she tried to see if she could help with something; Link was a couple of steps away from her, looking at him with a concerned expression all over his face. The other three champions were looking at him too, their faces almost matching the one from Zelda as they moved closer.

 “I am… fine” He said after a second where he tried to calm himself, standing up slowly from the bed and moving them as gently as he could, walking towards one of the many bridges that were all over the region.

“I think that answers your question, it does happen to all of us apparently.” Urbosa said softly as Zelda and Link sighed.

Revali didn’t return till they were close to finish breakfast, the Rito face showing and letting everyone know he didn’t want to talk about it as he walked to the table the Zora had pointed at and sat down, eating the well cocked fish he was being offered without saying anything.

They understood, even though Revali was mainly an annoyance that made them huff more than smile, a hundred years ago the six of them formed a bond of trust and friendship that was unbreakable and Revali wasn’t exempt of it, he got as close as all of them were.

“Why did you come to the castle, Sidon?” Zelda asked as they walked towards the exit after the king had told them the doors to the domain were open for them whenever they wanted to come and promised the healers were going to visit them to make sure their wounds were better.

“We saw the beam that got out of Ruta and after a while of observing the castle, we saw a bright light and the Malice disappear, we assumed Link had won and I wanted to congratulate my best friend for making it” He said with a bright smile “I’m so glad I did!”

Link smiled at it, scratching his head embarrassedly as the prince nudged him, ignoring the way Revali glanced at them with a raised brow.

“It’s bad that the desert is surrounded by those big rocks, they couldn’t see it, just saw Naboris firing” Urbosa chuckled.

“I’m sure the Goron will be surprised by my arrival” Daruk said happily.

Link listened to them as they continued walking, smiling and chuckling at the things they said before glancing at Revali that was keeping himself a little bit away from them, staring at their surroundings instead of the conversation, his eyes letting him know that he was thinking in something else.

“You could take my horses so it leaves you closer to the dessert, he will know how to return to the stable” Link smiled as they stopped in front of them.

“Thank you, we will take care of them” Urbosa grinned, ruffling his hair “So you two are heading towards the Rito village?”

“Yes.”

“No, I’m going to my house first” Link said, making Revali’s feathers to ruffle up “I need to retrieve his bow first.”

“…Right.”

“That’s just perfect” Zelda and Mipha beamed, seeing as Urbosa and the other Gerudo got on the horse and Daruk with the other Goron started to walk with them “Have a safe trip and visit us!”

 “Oh? So you’re staying here, princess?” Urbosa asked with a teasing smirk.

“I-I’m just saying!” Zelda said, her face turning red as the woman erupted in laughter, making the Zora and the other champions chuckle “Now go.”

Link walked to his horse and brought her closer, caressing her neck and chuckling as she nuzzled his neck with her nose, Link and horses were always a duo although Revali tried to avoid them as much as he could.

The appointed knight climbed up and guided her towards Revali that had been looking at him the whole time, his hand extended to him as an invitation to help him to climb up like the last time although he knew he was going to be rejected, again.

“This is still so humiliating” Revali, surprisingly, didn’t and held his hand to pull himself up and sit on the back of the horse with the same dissatisfied expression as before.

Link didn’t know what to say as his brain was incapable of thinking how to react as he never expected the other could accept his help. The only thing he could do was waving goodbye to the others and start their way towards Hateno.

◊◊◊

Revali didn’t say anything in the beginning, the green scenario that surrounded them was calm and allowed both of them to relax, letting them enjoy for a while a comfortable silence and calm atmosphere.

“You sure you are okay?” Link, however, was worried about what happened in the morning and wanted to know if he could do something to help.

“I think I said loud enough that I was okay” Revali said, keeping his gaze on the trees and animals that ran away when the horse passed near them.

“I used to have nightmares, before” He continued, he was starting to understand how to behave around the proud Rito “Pictures that suddenly invaded my mind that made me believe it was better to stay awake all the time.”

When Revali didn’t say anything, he sighed and focused on the road once more, guiding the horse through the path that he had passed by countless times. He wanted things between them to improve after what happened in their way towards the Zora’s Domain; they were going to be together for a while and if things were awkward, maybe would be better to just take him to the village and leave.

“I realised something was wrong even before I reached Medoh” And then Revali just started talking, making him make his horse go slower “After all, that princess of yours made emphasis in creating a bond with the beast to control it better.”

“Yes, I remember” He said slowly, inviting him to continue as he glanced at the Rito that was sighing and shaking his head.

“The blue colours had a weird tone and there was something I wasn’t able to understand” He continued, his voice sounding less confident as he went on “As soon as I got near, his barrier went up and the lasers started pointing at me, that… thing appeared and it just started to attack too.”

Link bit his lip as he listened to him, he had taken great pleasure in killing the blights as he believed none of the champions deserved what happened to them, sure he didn’t remember them entirely, but they were friends at one point and knowing they were dead made him feel really angry. Listening to the way that creature had attacked just made him feel even worse.

“That creature was disgusting and being defeated by it was humiliating” Revali was a prideful individual and he couldn’t even imagine just how much it was taking him to say such things, a big blow to his pride.

“It took us all by surprise” He said, looking at the stable they were passing and sighing softly “I didn’t- In the end we had to escape from the castle and look for a village where I could protect the princess.”

Revali looked at him, he never knew how things went for him and the princess, he later found out that the princess ended up trapping that thing inside the castle and that Link wasn’t exactly alive or dead, it had been confusing but since he couldn’t go out and ask someone, he and the others waited till things changed “Things certainly didn’t go easy for any of us.”

Looking away from the knight, the champion looked around, noticing the big number of deactivated guardians that were scattered around, he assumed there was a big battle there and that someone found a way to finish all of them, but was surprised when Link made the horse go off the route and made her move between the numerous pieces of guardian around the place, stopping in front of a big pile of at least five. Raising his brow, he saw as Link unmounted the horse and walked to be in front of the pile, following him because he was curious and because he didn’t want to be with that creature alone, he winced slightly at the pain in his leg, but managed to stop at his side.

“This is where I… failed” Link whispered, looking at the guardians “And where Zelda woke her power up.”

Surprised, Revali looked up at the pile of guardians in front of them, eyes widening slightly as he realised they were defeated by Link and Zelda “You defeated all of them?”

“Not all of them… Just this ones, I couldn’t do it” He said with such a sad tone that made Revali’s heart ache “She kept screaming and begging me to leave, to save my own life, but how could I even do that?”

He wanted to hug him, to pull that stupid Hylian into a tight embrace and wrap his wings around him in that way Link said once it was the most comforting thing in the world, but he couldn’t and being forced to watch him as he was at the verge of crying was enough to break his heart even further “So she woke her power up when you couldn’t do it anymore?”

“Y-Yeah, she did something that deactivated almost all of them” He nodded, wiping away the few tears that made their way out from his eyes “In the end all the practicing and training was useless.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

The angry tone in those words made Link lift his face to look at him with a slightly surprised expression “What are you saying?”

“It was a stupid plan, that king was expecting you to face that monstrosity by yourself and defeat it with that sword while hoping his daughter could activate her power and save the whole kingdom when he couldn’t even realise he was being the one blocking her to do so.”  He said, emerald eyes glaring at the deactivated guardians in front of him “Follow her wherever she goes, don’t let her get distracted while praying, I sometimes even wonder if he knew what being a father meant.”

“But he was the king-”

“So what? He forced you to train day and night with that stupid sword, made you become an expert in handling other weapons, he almost wanted you to fly around like a Rito would do.”

_“He’s pushing you so much I… worry you will break one of this days.”_

Link pressed his hand against his head when a scene flashed in front of his eyes, making his legs trembling and that he felt disoriented.

“Now don’t you dare to faint on me” Revali said, walking closer to him and holding his arm in case he fell, wondering what had happened to him.

“I won’t, it was just a memory, apparently” He whispered, not aware of how those simple words made Revali’s heart jump.

“Whatever, just keep in mind that it was you the one who came back and put an end to everything.”

Link only followed him with his eyes as he moved back to where his horse was still standing and turned to look at him, waiting for him to climb up first. It was funny how he looked at the horse with wary eyes, he wondered if the other had a bad experience with them.

“It’s ironic how I live in the village that’s near to the place I died in” He said as he climbed up, helping the other to do the same and making the horse go back to the road.

“Masochistic way of remembering things” He snorted, trying to find a more comfortable position while that thing kept making him bounce all the way “Wasn’t expecting you would buy a house at all.”

“It just happened, they were going to destroy it and I decided to buy it” He explained, chuckling softly “I was thinking in what I was going to do after Ganon was gone.”

“Who would have thought you were such a cautious person.”

Link laughed, it was weird to be this calm with Revalil after what happened before, but he felt good and he had the feeling that it had to be with the memory he had a couple of minutes ago; it had been confusing, but left a pleasant sensation in his chest.

◊◊◊

Reaching Hateno was as comforting as it ended been all the other days he returned home after a long day of traveling around and fighting monsters, the calm atmosphere in that town had always brought a comforting sensation every time he made his way up the hill.

“I thought the village was bigger” Revali said at one point and after Link had waved and smiled at a young kid that was running around “But I have to say it’s acceptable at least.”

“It is” He chuckled, guiding Epona towards the small bridge that connected the village with his house “We’re here.”

Revali had to admit that the house was nice, sure it didn’t have that nest-like design he liked from his village, but it had its own charm, the trees and even the small pond at the right of it were a really nice touch.

After Link stopped the horse in front of a small wooden thing that was surely made to protect her from the rain, he quickly jumped off that thing and sighed softly “You really don’t like horses, right?” he heard the other asking.

“No, I don’t see what people see on them” He said as he watched the other take the saddle of the horse and leaving it on the wooden structure, taking the bridle shortly after and leaving it in the same place “They’re unstable creatures.”

“No they’re not” He chuckled amusedly “The road is bumpy so you can’t expect them to float or something.”

“Lacks elegance.”

“Right.”

Once Link had finished taking care of his horse, he started to walk to the door, making sure Revali was following him before he opened it and allowed him to go inside.

Revali’s heart was beating furiously ever since the other had said he was going to stay with him, the speed increasing with every single thing that happened between them as they made their way to that house, that small moment where he opened about what happened a thousand years ago with Vah Medoh and Link talked about how he was defeated and had a memory made his heart ache so much he thought he could die, it had been a moment he wanted to treasure inside his mind although it had everything to be painful.

Even with all of that, he felt he couldn’t breathe when he entered the house and saw his bow, his bow only, hanging neatly on the wall.

“Why is my bow there?” He asked, looking at the boy that was closing the door and that was now looking down in what seemed embarrassment.

“I… didn’t want it to break” He said, walking past him and going to leave his bags and weapons in the corner.

“But you used their weapons, that has no sense” Maybe Revali could sound as if he was annoyed and maybe Link was thinking he was angry because he didn’t use it against Ganon, but truth was that he was dying because, from everyone, it had only been his bow the one stored safely in his house.

“I just… I know, but I didn’t want to, just didn’t want to” He didn’t understand why he had done that either, if he was honest, upon receiving that amazing bow by the elder of the village, Link’s immediate thought was that he couldn’t use it to hunt because it would be pathetic and decided to store it for the final battle, just before he left for the battle, he found himself leaving it there.

“Unbelievable.”

Even though the goddess had saved him, Revali couldn’t understand why he brought him back to a world where the person he learned to love didn’t remember anything about what they were but still acted in a different way towards him.

Maybe it was his punishment for being such a jerk in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of annoying that people always say Revali was defeated by the easiest boss in the game when said boss had everything to be deadly to a bird that couldn't block attacks lol. I also imagined that Medoh could have charged against him because he could have been dominated by the blight?  
> Anyways, thank you so much for liking this and for leaving me kudos and comments, love them! <3


	5. Hope

Link continued looking at Revali as he stared at his bow, he couldn’t tell if he was angry because of not using it or if he was angry for something else, for his words he was fearing he once more made a mistake when he thought things were doing better between both.

Sighing, he moved to his cupboard to get some ingredients for a dish that involved fish, he didn’t know what was Revali’s favourite one, but judging by how excited and jumpy that hatchling had been back in Rito village for the salmon, he assumed that could be an option “I’ll go cook something, you can rest if you want.”

Revali turned back to look at him when he heard his voice, looking at the ingredients he had in his hands before he opened the door and left, he had seen a nice fire with a pot outside so he assumed that’s where he cooked. He knew he was giving Link a really bad impression, that the other probably assumed he was mad once more at him, but there weren’t a lot of things he could do about it.

Being in _Link’s house_ had this tone of intimacy and fondness he remembered feeling every time he invited the knight to his own house back in his village while he and the princess were visiting, being in a place you call _home_ made him remember many things that only existed in his head now, it was great, but incredibly painful.

Letting out a long sigh, he turned away from his bow and limped to the door, his leg was still in pain, but he didn’t want to admit it aloud so as soon as he opened the door, he immediately started to walk as normally as he could towards the boy that was mixing the ingredients slowly and carefully “So you still know how to cook.” He said in a huge attempt of starting a conversation.

“Yeah, there were things I didn’t forget” He replied slowly, he had heard when the other got out of the house, but he didn’t know he was coming to talk, he thought he was only going to wait for the food “Which is good, otherwise this would have taken longer.”

“Longer than a hundred years? What a joke” He snorted, resting his wings behind his back “But I guess you’re right, learning everything from the start would have been really inconvenient.”

Link nodded, if he had forgotten how to use a sword, bow and everything else or ride a horse, he would have given up even before starting; at least not everything had been a tragedy.

Silence took over them once more, being the only sounds coming from the fire and the noise Link’s spoon made every time he checked the fish, Link was giving the Rito time to say something if he wanted while the later was just looking at the fading sun. Revali wanted to explain about what happened with the bow, wanted the other to know that he thanked him for being so considerate about it when he didn’t remember much about him, but he couldn’t, words were just stuck in his throat and it only made his feather to ruffle up in annoyance.

“I’m making hearty salmon meunière, I hope you like it” He said after several minutes in silence, glancing up at him “There was a hatchling that loved it when I was there.”

“So that’s why you were going up and down chasing a bunch of kids around the village” Revali, surprisingly, chuckled as he walked to the tree and slowly sat down, stretching his leg “I thought you were just wasting time.”

“I wasn’t; you couldn’t see I was actually doing something?” He groaned, rolling his eyes “I even ended up finding a shrine, thanks to their song.”

“I couldn’t see all the details, everything I saw was you going everywhere” He said, wanting to tease him further while resting his head back on the tree “Couldn’t do many things either.”

“So convenient” He groaned but smiled, shaking his head “There was this little one that was demanding and demanding to have this dish before doing anything, so spoiled.”

“Couldn’t you just tell their mother?” He asked, he wasn’t sure why he had to do such things when he had to focus on, well, saving the world.

“I could, but if I had done that, I wouldn’t have found the shrine and that was needed” He shrugged, taking the plates he had placed at the pot’s side and serving the fish, extending one plate for him “Here.”

After waiting for a bit, Revali extended his wing for it and took it, moving it to rest it on his legs, sighing as he looked at the food, Link used to cook all the time although he wanted to do it, for some reason the stupid appointed knight was faster than him, if only Link could remember “Let’s see what you did here.”

Link looked at him with almost expectant eyes, he assumed he was still good at cooking despite those _creations_ that had been a nightmare to swallow, but he wanted to have another opinion and he kind of wanted Revali to be the critic. His blue eyes looked at the movement of his wing as he took hold of the fork and brought a piece to his beak, tasting it almost as he if he really was just about to write about it.

“Good” He finally said, his heart and stomach giving a flip when he noticed Link was just staring at him, feathers fluffing up in embarrassment “What?”

“Nothing, just wanted to know your opinion.”

_Perfect._

Things after that went almost, almost, normally, Link started to eat after finishing his own dish and went to sit down almost next to Revali, leaning his tired body over the three and eating with a peaceful and calm expression.

Once they were finished, Link picked up the plates before he could even say he could help and both made their way inside the house once more, the moon being now high up in the sky and giving the whole place a much more enchanting appearance.

Link offered his own bed for him and said he could just sleep on the floor, arguing that he was more used to the floor than his actual bed, but Revali squawked in apparent indignation, demanding him to say if he considered him less capable of camping and doing such stuff to cover up the fact that the idea of sleeping in Link’s bed was almost enough to kill him again.

In the end both Link and he ended up sleeping on the floor.

◊◊◊

The next day Link woke up first, being more than used to wake up when the sun is just peeking out although his body clearly wanted to sleep more, normal things. What wasn’t normal was seeing Revali sleeping next to him, the blanket he had gotten from one especially nice lady from Rito village wrapped around the champion as he slept almost peacefully. He wondered if Revali’s body was just as exhausted as his, he remembered that upon waking up in that chamber after a hundred years, he didn’t exactly felt refreshed and comfortable, he felt confused and disoriented, Revali’s resurrection hadn’t been like his own, but he wondered what the other felt.

_“Why you always come to sleep close to me? So clingy.”_

Hissing when a memory flashed in his mind, he stayed still for a couple of seconds, hoping the dizziness went away before moving as slowly and carefully as he could to get up and go to his bag; he remembered he had some ointments and potions left from his travel and he was sure he and Revali were going to need it. Mipha had left things clear for him when she said Revali’s leg needed more attention and that his own over-injured body needed it too, even with her calm and sweet personality, she was serious and strict over healing others and making sure they were going to heal properly.

Bad thing: he didn’t have any left, good thing: he had the ingredients.

Sighing, he took his bag once more and made his way outside, going to check on Epona and giving her a good bunch of apples and carrots before sitting down once more in front of the fire and replacing the cooking pot with another one for the potions and starting to prepare everything once more.

Revali woke up after a while, the dim light coming from the window making his always vigilant eyes open and his body move to sit up, looking around the place with a confused expression as his brain still wasn’t fully active to understand where he was or why he was sleeping in such an insulting place like the floor is. He was revived along with the other champions, they went to the Zora Region, he was healed, he had a nightmare, Link offered himself to go with him to his village and he was in Link’s house.

_Oh._

Jumping from the floor as if it had just started burning his feathers, he looked around almost desperately for the other, finding only the place he had slept on, but nothing more. Did he leave? Did he change his mind and went to another place? He knew he was being ridiculous, but a hundred years had seriously affected him and he wasn’t the same he used to be, could never be again.

Ignoring the pain on his leg, he hurried to the door and opened it, almost bumping against Link that was about to open it too “Revali, did I wake you up?”

For a moment he saw that glint of what looked like fear and insecurity, for a second he really thought Revali had just seen something similar to his nightmare and he couldn’t help but to feel worried, even wondering if a monster was around.

“No…” Revali’s voice sounded like a whisper for a second before he shook his head and looked away, the glint on his eyes vanishing “I’m not as lazy as you are so I don’t sleep that much.”

“Right” He said with a tired sigh, shaking his head and entering his house once Revali moved away “I went to make some potions we need for treating the wounds, your leg needs it.”

The champion looked at his leg, the ugly cut looked better than the first day, but it still looked bad and he was sure it was going to leave an ugly scar like the ones on his wings and body. _So annoying._

 “Rito village is far away from here so I assume it will take us two or three days to get there” Link continued once he looked the other was glaring at his leg “I have enough things to keep us well if we camp at night and the occasional snack so it’s okay.”

“Do you have enough arrows?” He asked, his eyes finally moving to his bow he hadn’t touched “For you and me, I mean.”

Chuckling softly for an unknown reason at the mention of _you and me_ , he nodded “Yeah, any kind of arrow actually, before I realised I had more than enough of each one.”

“I assume you’re rich?” He kind of teased, looking at him as he closed his wings.

“For ten luminous stones there was someone in Zora’s Domain that gave me a diamond and that was five hundred rupees” He chuckled, gathering all the things and placing them on his bag “But more than anything was because a lot of monsters dropped them.”

“Couldn’t expect more from those creatures” He said, shaking his head as a small smile adorned his beak “Lucky you.”

They picked up the beds, washed the dishes and finished checking Link’s bag that seemed to didn’t have a bottom before they were both ready for their journey, Link placing on his back so many weapons he wasn’t sure could be possible while he walked towards his bow and looked at it, raising his wings to take hold of it, but stopping right before he could hold it.

“You okay?” Link, upon noticing how the other seemed frozen on his place, asked, furrowing his brows as he worried something was happening.

“A hundred years” He finally started, looking at the bow and taking hold of the blue ribbon it had tied to it “Haven’t used a bow since then.”

Letting go of the doorknob, Link made his way towards him and looking at the bow too “You were great at it, there’s no way you won’t be good now.”

“Of course, I was amazing, impressive skills no one had witnessed even among the Rito, the best, acclaimed by all the hatchlings and elders” The other continued, not showing many things that said he had listened to him “In the end that didn’t matter at all, that thing beat me so easily.”

“Because it was made to attack you” A wave of pain washed over him as he heard him, looking as Revali finally took the bow and held it in his hands, adopting a pose as if he was going to shoot an arrow although it didn’t have anything “You were defeated only because Ganon attacked each one of your weaknesses.”

 “Yes.”

He wasn’t sure he got what he meant, he wasn’t sure of where it came this, but he was glad Revali had these small periods of confidence with him, made him believe things were really going to be better between both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once more would like to thank everyone for liking this story and commenting, my point exactly was that each bligh was made for killing each champion, they were "easy" for Link because he's pretty much an expert in everything he does and the things weren't made for attacking his weak points.
> 
> With that being said, thank you again and I hope you like this chapter, please let me know!
> 
> Sayonara!


	6. Closer

Revali wasn’t doing anything that gave him the hint that he wanted to leave, he was still making movements with the arc, flexing his wings to get used to positions that used to be so natural but that now seemed to be kind of weird for him. Link wondered if he really wanted to leave, but didn’t dare to suggest anything.

“Where did you get that photo? I thought it disappeared” Revali spoke after a while, finally placing his bow on his back and turning to look at Link.

Link looked at the picture Kass had gave it to him and smiled “Well, a Rito called Kass gave it to me because his mentor had it… I think he recognised me from the photo.”

Revali remembered that day, he remembered it had been after a long ceremony where he and the rest of the champions had been proclaimed as such, they were spending a pleasant time outside the castle since none of them, safe Zelda, knew how to endure such formal and long ceremonies when Zelda started to talk about the slate and its functions, Mipha seemed to be really excited and the idea of the picture came by its own.

He still didn’t forgive Daruk for sending him and Mipha to the floor.

“That’s good.” Revali finally said before walking to the door, opening it and waiting for Link to go out before following him.

Closing his door, Link took a bunch of arrows and passed them to Revali, seen as his emerald eyes eyed the arrows with wary eyes before holding them and slipping them inside the quiver he gave to him before going for Epona, walking back to him while guiding her, looking at Revali’s dissatisfied expression.

“You really don’t like horses, right?” He dared to ask as they walked through the small bridge.

“I don’t, as I said I consider them as unstable creatures” He muttered, looking around the village since he didn’t have much time to look at it yesterday.

“Did you have an incident with them when you were younger or…?” He inquired, seen as Revali tensed.

“Something like that” He said, sighing softly “But I’m not afraid of them, I just don’t need them, don’t like them, I can fly.”

He knew that Link’s horses were different from the one that almost crushed him under its hooves when he was a mere hatchling, but it was something he only said to Link a long time ago; if he didn’t remember, he wasn’t going to say it again.

“Well I guess that’s valid” He said after a while, looking at a little boy that was running to him.

“Link!” The boy yelled, stopping in front of him, but looking with wide eyes at Revali that kept himself with a safe distance from them “Is that a bird man?”

Link held back the chuckle that threatened to escape when he heard him and saw Revali’s feathers ruffle up on annoyance “No, he’s a Rito; I assume you haven’t seen one before?”

“A Rito? Mom have told me stories about them, but no, he’s the first one I see!” Revali had to admit that, although insulting to be called bird, he liked the way the eyes of that kid seemed to spark by looking at him.

“He’s not an ordinary Rito, he’s like me” Link added, he knew how Revali was and assumed he was going to like this a little bit more.

“That’s amazing! Wish I could go out in an adventure like you!” The kid bounced and yelled a little bit more excitedly before waving a goodbye and running with another bunch of kids.

Revali then looked at Link who had a smile on his lips as he started to walk again with his horse, making him move behind him, passing the villager that was guarding the entrance and looking as the appointed night smiled again and yelled a goodbye.

Once they were out, Link climbed up and looked back at him, extending his hand once more although he wasn’t sure if he was going to do it or if he could fly again. Cursing all the creations in this world, he ended up sitting on that thing once more.

“You will recover and will be able of flying once more, don’t worry, your torture is almost over” Link laughed, making her move.

“I don’t seem to get used to you being so humoristic and expressionist” He muttered, focusing on not falling instead of glaring at him.

“I used to be really, weird, right?” Link trailed off, leaning a little bit back.

“You just didn’t talk or react in any way… safe for certain situations” He said, clearing his throat.

“Which ones?” From all his memories, Link only remembered his stoic and expressionless face; while Mipha healed him, while talking with Daruk, with Urbosa and even Revali, his face didn’t suffer any kind of alteration, safe for a minuscule flash of emotion that couldn’t even be counted as one.

Revali stiffened once more, beak tightly shut and eyes closing for a moment.

_“W-What are you saying?”_

_“What you heard, don’t act as if you suddenly became deaf” Revali groaned in annoyance “I said that we… should start going out, officially-”_

That day have been one of the very first days he heard Link’s voice and saw his face adorned with so many emotions, sure when things started to form he saw the occasional blush and all of that, but the day he actually found the courage to ask him to go out had been special in more than one sense.

Now it only existed in his memories.

“With the princess, I think.”

Link knew there was something else there, the way Revali remained in silence for several seconds and the way his whole body seemed to be tense and ready to snap showed more than clearly that he was hiding something, but how could he ask? Ever since he had brought Revali to Hateno, he found himself having several flashbacks that included the Rito in a way he didn’t imagine could be, he seemed more _affectionate_ towards him, he even expressed worry for him after what happened with the king.

Why?

Why these memories didn’t trigger when he remembered Revali the first time or while he was around Rito village? He didn’t know, it made him believe that there were still many things that he couldn’t remember and that feeling of emptiness threatened to appear again.

“You were with her all the time, after all.”

For a reason he couldn’t understand, Revali’s voice in his ears sounded sad, really sad.

◊◊◊

The rest of the day and that night were uneventful in all senses, Revali didn’t seem too keen on talking and Link didn’t want to push it either, although he wasn’t sure, the Rito seemed hurt and not because of the wounds on his body and leg, but because of something more delicate.

As Link cooked and Revali made the beds, he expected the other to finally talk and say something, but he never did, he only received the food with a faint _good_ and went to sit away from him, starting to eat in silence and sleep, eventually, without another word.

The next morning when they woke up, Link started to gather their things while Revali was busy with the mess of feathers and beads the four braids on his head were, taking his time in untangling them to make sure no dirt or leafs were there.

“I… found curious how you make braids with your feathers” He said when he finished and Revali continued, hoping with all his heart that he was going to finally talk, he was sure he was going to lose his mind if he continued like that.

“What’s curious with it?” Revali’s voice sounded better, but there was something else missing.

“I mean… didn’t know feathers could be braided” He continued, passing the bag with their bed things over Epona and securing it there.

“I take great care of my feathers, unlike the mess of hair you always have” He said and although it was slightly insulting, Link smiled at hearing that tone again “Don’t see why it is curious for you unless you don’t even know how to make a braid.”

“Hey I know!” He said, walking closer to him and reaching to hold one of the braids that needed to be done, ignoring how Revali tensed once more.

The moment his hands touched those soft feathers, Link saw a blur of different colours dancing in front of his eyes before they settled down.

_“It’s not that hard, why does it take you so much every day?”_

_“I’m sure you didn’t do it correctly, I’ll have to redo it myself.”_

_Link raised a brow as he saw Revali walking to the mirror to inspect the atrocity he had done in his head, smiling triumphantly when he heard his groan “It is good, right?”_

_“Acceptable.”_

The memory vanished just as it came and when Link opened his eyes, Revali was looking back at him and was holding his arms, the hold being the one that kept him from falling to the floor “I braided your feathers before?”

Revali was thankful that he didn’t have a human skin that turned white for the impact when he listened to his question, eyes looking away from him while he didn’t let go of him “You tell me, you’re the one who remembered something.”

He wanted Link to remember, one of the many things he thought when Link said was coming with him was that they had a chance, that maybe Link could remember all the things they lost and hopefully be back together, but he certainly didn’t want to force anything. The knight was remembering things little by little, but he wasn’t remembering the reasons of why he did what he did, he couldn’t just say _you braided my damn feathers every damn morning because you were my boyfriend._ He couldn’t.

“There are just a lot of things I don’t remember” Link muttered with an almost pained expression “I thought I remembered everything.”

“At least you’re remembering.”

Link wasn’t sure if there were more things, wasn’t sure if being with the other champions would have caused the same thing, but Revali was right, at least he was remembering.

Once Revali finished his braids, they started their journey once more, Link making sure Epona wasn’t running so Revali didn’t have more bad things to say about horses and enjoying the steady pace, after a lot of time running everywhere, it felt good to have a more relaxing rhythm.

“I thought the monsters were gone like Ganon” Revali snorted when Link stopped where they could see a bunch of moblins camping around a piece of meat.

“I believe they didn’t disappear, but they won’t appear again, they will stay dead this time

” He hummed.

“I’ll get them.” Revali had already jumped down when Link understood what he had said and had started to walk towards them, hardly making noise due his light weight.

Link, if he was honest, wanted to jump down and aid him, but he was scared he would make a louder noise that attracted the attention of those idiots, not even mentioning that Revali was surely going to kill him for thinking he couldn’t do it; a million doubts crossed his mind and none of them was helping, what if Revali couldn’t shoot like before? What if he accidentally failed and hurt himself? No, he shouldn’t be thinking like that, Revali is a champion, as good as he is.

Revali meanwhile had taken his bow in his wings, three arrows ready to be fired. His muscles were probably tenser than what it is recommendable, but the anxiousness combined with excitement of feeling that thrill after firing and arrow was eating him, he could remember pushing himself up with his gale and firing a rain of arrows that destroyed all the targets. Letting out the air he had been holding, he raised his brow and focused his complete attention on the three black skulls.

Link lost himself in Revali’s concentrated self, the perfect pose while holding the bow, the focused eyes on their target, the way those wings that one would thought are weak held a heavy bow with such expertise he felt dumb for doubting him.

“Pathetic” Revali muttered after the last moblin fell to the floor with an arrow piercing his head through his eyes “I assume there were stronger monsters, right? Otherwise you were too slow to reach Ganon.”

Ignoring his comments, Link could clearly see how happy and proud of himself was Revali feeling in that moment, his feathers were all puffed up proudly and he seemed as confident as he remembered him being that day in Rito village “See? You didn’t lose the touch.”

“Couldn’t expect any less.” Sure he sounded like an arrogant idiot, but it was a way to cover the fear he had felt before attacking, for a moment he believed he was really going to fail miserably.

Chuckling, Link let him jump on again and continued their way, this time the awkward silence vanishing from around them while Revali talked about the level of mastery showed in those shots, how it had killed them in the cleanest way that the world had seen and challenging him to an arc shooting competition to see how much he had improved.

Link felt happy, too happy.

◊◊◊

“Is everything okay, Revali?”

They were close to Rito village, the stable in the entrance of the village could be seen from their position and the village with Medoh on top was there in all its glory, but as they moved closer, he felt Revali tensing more and more behind him, in the end he had to ask.

“It’s been a long time…” Revali muttered, making him stop the horse “From what I could see from Medoh, I could say they were doing good, but, I’m sure no one remembers me.”

Link turned as much as he could to look at him, shaking his head “That’s not true, the elder knows you and there’s a lot of people that know the stories of the great Revali.”

“The elder has to know me, has to” He said, looking away from him and focusing on Medoh when Link saw him with questioning eyes “Better and stronger warriors are here now.”

This Revali wasn’t the same Revali from before, he was completely sure. The Revali from that memory was confident, claiming to be the strongest and best warrior Rito village had to offer, that was sure no one could go beyond him… a hundred years did change everybody, not only Link.

“Will be fine, it’s your people” He smiled and nodded, patting his shoulder “Furthermore, you will be entering with me, who stopped Medoh.”

Revali groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance, pushing him forward “So arrogant, just move this sack of fleas so we can finally walk.”

“Horses don’t have fleas.”

“Shut up.”

Revali perfectly knew that he was behaving like that just to cheer him up, knew that Link was the less arrogant being that existed in this whole world, despite what his old self used to think.

He was nervous, he had to admit, he wasn’t sure how to face the people that now lived there while knowing he had been the one that let some get hurt for trying to get Medoh, that it had been his own failure the responsible for many deaths.

The only positive thing in all of this… was having Link at his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so many things :"D  
> Thank you so much for the support, hope you continue liking it and letting me know <3


	7. Insecurities

To Revali’s luck, Link said he was leaving his horse in the stable since the weather near Rito village was colder and he didn’t want to risk her getting sick and that meant they would be walking up his village without that annoyance.

The guard at the entrance greeted Link, but Revali could see how his eyes didn’t move from him, as if he was trying to understand why he looked familiar or at least looked like someone he had heard about before. Only heavens knew how nervous he was about it.

Each step brought back to Revali’s mind so many memories that for a moment he thought about flying to Medoh and spend a while there before coming back when he was ready, but got rid of the idea quickly, it was his own village and although no one there was going to reject him, he couldn’t stop the nervousness from growing as they continued growing up.

By the time they were near the landing with Revali’s name, Link noticed there were a lot of Rito looking at Revali with curiosity and he could understand why; they weren’t a large community, they knew the ones that were out traveling around the world and everyone that lived there and considering the elder was the only one that knew Revali for real, they were surely confused and wanted to know who he was.

“Teba is not here, he must be in the flight range” He said to gain his attention once more as they neared his house.

“Who is Teba?” He asked; the eyes of the hatchlings and adults looking at him were only adding to his stress, for a moment he wished they came to him and asked who he was rather than just staring at him.

“He’s the one who helped me to get to Medoh, he and his son spend a lot of time there” He said, smiling at Teba’s wife that seemed to be more shocked than anything as she looked at Revali “A lot of people uses it to train there.”

“Good.” That’s something he had wanted to happen back when the elder just gave him the place to train and he was glad they used it “That’s what its purpose.”

Link knew, he read it in his diary but he wasn’t sure Revali was going to like that little detail of him reading something so personal when he himself claimed he hadn’t written it. Chuckling, he looked ahead at the elder’s place, slowing down his pace as he noticed Revali wasn’t as close as before to him.

“Descendant of the hero! What can I do for you?” Because Revali took more time to enter, the elder saw Link first and focused his attention of him “We have seen the Divine Beast shot the castle and we have seen the malice disappear.”

“Descendant? Are you been serious?” The elder immediately looked up and Link could see his eyes widened as he looked in disbelief at the one he had in front of him “Can’t your old eyes recognise he is the same Hylian champion from all those years ago?”

“I can’t believe what this old eyes are seeing, you can be sure of that” The elder started, standing up slowly and walking to him “But even after all this years I can clearly say you’re Revali.”

 Link could see there was something in Revali’s and the elder’s eyes as they looked at each other, it reminded him of the look on Urbosa’s and Daruk’s ones as they talked about Riju and Yunobo, that sense of familiarity that looked like they have missed each other. He didn’t get why, could be that he was his teacher at some point or something else, he didn’t know.

“At least they’re still working” Revali said slowly, looking at the elder’s wing as he placed it on his shoulder “But yes, it is me.”

Link felt for a moment that this was a thing between those two and that he shouldn’t be there, but he couldn’t just leave either, he told Revali he was coming and staying with him so here he was.

“So you’re not a descendant of the hero?” Luckily for him, the chief seemed to realise he was still there and acknowledged his presence “I thought Hylians couldn’t live that longer.”

 “They can’t” Revali sighed, going to stand closer to Link “He had been asleep in the shrine of resurrection this whole time.”

Remembering all of it still made his head hurt and judging by the expression of the other, he could say it still sounded as awful as it was in the beginning.

“So that means you and he-”

“A big part of his memories were gone” Link couldn’t help but glare at Revali for interrupting what he was going to say since it sounded important “He doesn’t remember certain things.”

He officially hated Revali more when the elder seemed to sigh sadly “I remembered a big part of it after defeating Ganon and other experiences, but there are some things it seems that I forgot.”

“I am sure that things will return to you, now that we have a peaceful world thanks to you everything will be better” He said in an encouraging tone before walking to Revali once more and placing his wings on his shoulders “Our village has to know that our champion is back.”

As much as he liked how everything sounded, Revali felt the weight of his words on him and he felt that pinch of insecurity building inside him. What they were going to say? He had the feeling that they weren’t going to be impressed at all and wouldn’t see it as a big thing.

Link noticed it and walked closer to him, nudging his side with his elbow and grinning lightly, trying to encourage him so he relaxed and could act more naturally instead of being all awkward and make Rito believe he didn’t want to get to know them better.

The elder walked out and Link and Revali could hear him calling everyone to gather at the landing, saying he had a really important announcement to make to everyone and that they should hurry. It didn’t take long for the whole village to be there, looking around curiously.

“It will be fine, just don’t worry” Link said before as Revali started to walk towards it “I’m here.”

Even though it was painful to hear that, he smiled at hearing that, trying to hide it by looking away and clearing his throat “Right, let’s just get through this.”

The eyes of everyone fell on Revali and Link could see Teba and his son had arrived and were staring at Revali like everyone else “Our champion, the great Revali, is alive and has returned to us.”

The gasps started almost immediately and one of the hatchlings made her way to the front to look at him “But they said you were dead! That you died a hundred years ago!”

Link quickly recognised her as the one that said she wasn’t going to do anything till she had her salmon and saw her mother running to pull her back “Don’t be rude!”

“I was dead” Revali said, masking his emotions with the best blank expression he could come up with “It was after Ganon was defeated that I was revived with the rest of the champions.”

“Like magic!” One of the sisters yelled, jumping excitedly.

“Does that mean Medoh won’t attack us again?” Harth asked, crossing his dark wings and glancing up at the still unmoving beast.

“It won’t, I am its legitimate owner and won’t do anything I don’t want it to do” He said, crossing his wings behind his back “I once more have full control of it.”

“You couldn’t control it before?” One of the sisters that taught him that old song asked, not noticing the way Revali tensed.

“I couldn’t I was trapped inside it.”

“Till Link freed you, right?” Moli said.

“Till he intervened, yes.” How could he blame them, they surely didn’t know that the worst wounds anyone could inflict to him was making him remember he hadn’t been able to free himself.

“Link is an incredible warrior!  He’s the best at arc shooting, not better than father but still one of the bests!”

“He is not better than me.”

_‘And here we go.’_

“I’m sure he is! He can shoot three targets without touching the floor!”

“I can shoot more.”

“But he does amazing things!”

“Because I was the one who taught him almost all of those techniques” Revali cursed right after he said that, knowing too well that he had revealed something the other didn’t know for sure.

“You did?” He wasn’t sure who asked first if the hatchling of Link.

“I did.”

_“No, told you to hold the bow this way how’s that you keep holding it like that?” Revali squawked as Link sighed in exasperation “Do it again.”_

_“I am tired.”_

_“Oh and you will be more if the night comes and you haven’t done it right.”_

Link was sure these memories were going to make him go insane.

“But why you ended up trapped inside the beast? You couldn’t fight it?”

He knew that the question coming from that other hatchling hadn’t been with bad intentions, she was surely just curious why he couldn’t fight back when he was claiming to be better than Link, knew that by saying he was better than Link meant he should have been the one defeating it instead of Link, but he couldn’t help but feel it as if it had been a _“if you were that strong, why you lose?”_ Kind of thing.

Silence took over the whole landing, Revali wasn’t saying anything and the hatchling was been scolded by her mother with a disapprobatory look; Link could see a slight tremble on Revali’s body and he immediately knew that had hit something more delicate than what was expected.

“Because the blight was designed to attack the Rito’s weak points, it could shoot tornados and lasers” He intervened, glancing at Revali and noticing he was looking at him “It was a cruel and strong monster.”

“I was defeated because I wasn’t strong enough to take the control of my own beast back, that’s why I just aided in the battle.”

 A hundred years sounded a lot and it was a lot, he didn’t know nor wanted to know what the others champions had been thinking in all those years, but he had been bombarded by mullions of thoughts and none was better than the one before. He had worked so hard since he was a hatchling to become a strong warrior, had wounded his wings so many times while he tried to get used to weight and power of the Great Eagle Bow and had hurt his body countless of times while he tried to control his gale, all of that brought him to become only the assistant of a boy in a battle to save the world.

He remembered why he initially hated Link so much, why his personality annoyed him to the point he wanted to pluck his feathers out: Link was better in many aspects than him. He could use a sword, a trident, a spear a freaking hammer and master it in matter of weeks while he couldn’t hold heavy weapons without the risk of hurting his wing no matter how much he trained. He took all the anger this caused him and shoved it in Link’s face thinking it was his fault, if he hadn’t appeared he would have never discovered just how below average he was, but then he understood it didn’t have sense.

And that’s how he fell in love with Link.

The hatred and anger little by little disappeared and allowed him to see more clearly. It wasn’t Link’s fault that they were different species with different abilities; he could hit a target while flying while Link couldn’t even do it while standing, he couldn’t use a heavy sword while Link could break a Hinox skull with one, they were different and as they spent more time together with the others he started to realise, again, that he had been an idiot for thinking he could put the blame in someone and that they were even a complement of each other.

When that blight appeared and he was defeated and killed by it, Revali was left thinking in all the mistakes he had done in his life. He and Link started dating a month ago because he was too stupid to understand sooner, he didn’t make other significant friends in his own village because of been a jerk and he even lost the chance of bonding even more with the rest of the champions for the same reason. All the power and strength he claimed to have were pointless in the end and made him realise that bragging about something didn’t make him stronger and just made him look stupid. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, the confidence the great Revali once had was almost gone and what Link, Zelda, Urbosa, Mipha and Daruk had seen when they were brought back to life was a desperate attempt to make them believe he was the same he used to be although he was clearly not.

“I need to check on Medoh.” And with that, the champion pushed himself up and disappeared behind Medoh, leaving everyone with only the wind his updraft had left around.

“He just needs a little bit of time, he had been gone for a hundred years and what happened to him was hard” The elder spoke after a while, looking at everyone.

“I admire him, father has told me so many things about him he’s amazing.” Tulin said, looking at Medoh as if he was looking for Revali.

“What about you tell him that next time he’s around?” Link said, smiling softly at the hatchling who nodded.

“I will!”

Link was about to say something else when Medoh’s sound made the whole village rumble, scaring for a second the ones that were there before they calmed down and looked up to see the gigantic bird leaning forward and letting go of the rock to start flying, the sounds of its mechanisms echoing all around them.

“Teba, could you lift me there?” He asked when he saw Medoh seemed to be moving towards the Tabantha region “I’m not sure the tele transportation point on my slate will work on it again.”

“Sure, Tulin wait here.”

The hatchling just nodded and Link hurried to climb on Teba’s back before he pushed himself up and started to use Medoh’s updrafts to move closer till Link could jump off and use his paraglider to get closer.

“Where are you going?”

Revali didn’t look back when he heard Link’s voice, he kept his emerald eyes staring at the snowy region of Tabantha as the cold air hit his face “Medoh needed to fly.”

Feeling the coldness of it, Link took out the headdress from his bag and placed the pendant on his hair, sighing in content at the warm feeling before moving closer to him “You’re not weak.”

“I never said I was.”

“That’s what everyone understood” He groaned, knowing it was going to be difficult talking to him “They’re just curious.”

“Right, curiosity” He wasn’t angry at them or anything, he was just hurt because of his own thoughts “It’s just something I understood while being trapped here, the faster I understand it the better will be.”

“Well I think you’re great”

“Why are you even saying that?”

“Because I’m good at arc shooting and if you were the one who taught me then you were even better.”

Revali made a sound that a cucco would do if you squeezed its neck before shaking his head, making Link laugh and grin proudly “You should go back to the village, I won’t be returning for today.”

“To do what? I came here with you, I’ll stay with you.”

His words were warmer than his own feathers, but it was still depressing he couldn’t say why; shaking his head with a faint chuckle, he started to walk towards the stairs to get inside Medoh “Fine, but if you end up frozen, don’t blame me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider there are a lot of things that changed inside Revali's head during that time and that's faintly visible when we free Medoh, he's not the same confident one he used to be and I think being revived and facing his village would give a similar reaction. Hope you like it.  
> I also want to thank everyone for liking this story that much, means a lot and I hope you can leave me a comment for this chapter~  
> Sayonara!


	8. Unanswered questions

Link decided to stay for a little more in his same place, even though the region felt much colder because of the altitude, he had to admit that the view was amazing. The snowy region made such a huge contrast against the volcano and Hyrule field that was what looked like metres away from them.

Talking about the field, looking at the castle without that dark and purple mass moving around was as breath-taking as everything else, the thought that the demon that murdered millions of people and took away a huge part of his life was finally gone made him feel an undescriptive emotion, a wonderful one. Sighing in content, he finally turned around and started to walk inside, maybe he had to change to his full Rito clothes or he would freeze to death.

“You sure that headdress is enough?” Revali asked as soon as he stepped in, making him look up at him “If you freeze it won’t be my fault and will look pathetic.”

“I’m starting to doubt it is,” He chuckled, looking down at his blue tunic and normal trousers, “I think I’ll change.”

“Good, use the room where the map of the best was,” He said, turning around and walking to another one of those huge rooms “It’s not that late so I doubt you will want to sleep now.”

“I don’t think we will.”

The mention of _we_ always made him feel something funny inside his stomach, something that made him remember all the times he had heard Link saying _we_ all those years ago in such a sweet and caring form made a huge contrast with the one at this moment that seemed only to see him as a friend. It was heart-breaking.

“Your feathers are amazing, really,” Looking back, he spotted Link walking in with the clothes he remembered his people designed years ago for Hylians that wanted to stay in their village “Can’t believe they’re so warm.”

“We’re clearly a superior race,” He said, ignoring the memories that seemed to stab his heard for seeing him like that “Hylians are not made for such cold places.”

“And Rito aren’t made for the volcano, not superior in that aspect, huh?” Link smirked when he saw Revali’s feathers ruffling up in distaste “We are all different.”

 “Clearly.”

His relationship with Revali was really confusing, Link wasn’t sure he was capable of understanding what was happening anymore. When he first reached the Rito village and had that memory of Revali bragging about his abilities and challenging him to a fight where he could mock him further for his incapability to fly left him really confused, he had seen memories of he and the other champions and they didn’t seem to hate him, he couldn’t remember a fight, an argument or something that made him understand why they seemed to have such a big problem.

The whole journey of remembering things and defeating the monsters to save the world, he stuck to the idea that Revali simply didn’t like him and there was nothing he could do to change it, in his mind he only continued with the thought that he had to be avenged like everyone else and that Ganon had to pay for his death.

These few days he had spent with Revali had made everything crumble down on top of his head.

Not only he had remembered a lot of things when he thought he remembered everything but had seen a side of Revali he didn’t know existed. The Revali in his memories, although annoying in a sense and mean, showed pure concern and cared for him in such an intimate way he wasn’t sure. What he and Revali were? Why they looked so close? He wanted to know just how close they were for real.

“Revali, I have a question,” After staying in silence for more time than what it’s considered as comfortable, he decided to ask, walking closer to him and noticing how his muscles seemed to tense a little “These days I have been having a series of memories that… are completely different from what I expected.”

“In what sense they could be different?” He asked in a low tone, eyes not looking back at the blue ones that were looking for an answer.

“In everything… Revali, you hated me, why are you that caring in those memories?”

Panic immediately ran widely through his entire body, he could feel the tension and anxiousness starting to form inside his head before spreading to the very tips of his feathers, he didn’t want to tell him the reason, he promised himself that he wasn’t going to make him remember what _us_ meant by force, the day Link said he was coming with him he swore that he was only going to help memories flow back, not force them to come out.

“Hate it’s such a strong and unnecessary word,” He said, struggling to keep his voice from trembling “Why would you think I hated you?”

“Because in that landing you said so many things that expressed clearly your hate towards me,” He said, he was starting to doubt it had been a good idea, but he wanted to get answers “I want to know if we fought.”

Even swallowing was hard at that moment, Revali wasn’t sure how was that his legs worked properly, what to say? If he wanted to keep his promise he had to use keywords or avoid it, thing that didn’t sound good “No, we didn’t, never did.”

“Then why?”

“Just know it was my fault, no need to make a fuss about it.”

_“Okay, I’m tired, I haven’t done anything to you and it’s really hard to work with you when I can see just how disgusted you appear to be for having me around.”_

_“I’m not disgusted, I’m just dissatisfied.”_

_“Well stop it, I don’t want our everyday life to be a struggle.”_

_“I certainly don’t want it either.”_

“In that first memory you were so keen on making me feel less, in making me angry, but then I have all these memories where you look so different… I don’t know what’s happening.”

Revali was surprised when Link’s voice trembled, sure he didn’t want to force things, but he didn’t want to make him cry either “Just as with everyone else, our relationship developed,” He started, walking away from him and going to see through one of Medoh’s sides “And remembering is what you wanted, I can’t see why that makes you cry.”

“Because it is confusing,” He whispered “Even though I have more than a hundred years old I barely know things about my life, just how many more things I forgot? How many more memories are waiting to be awakened?”

“A lot, that’s for sure,” He sighed, closing his eyes “But don’t tell me that crying is the way you got all the ones you have now because I’ll be disappointed. Live, regain them and then see if you can understand.”

He could practically feel his eyes glued to his back and he understood why, what he just said was a dangerous thing because it could be interpreted as if he encouraging to just leave him go and explore the world in look of his memories which was something he didn’t want to happen, he wanted Link to stay with him.

“You’re making them come back, so, yeah, I’ll stay here.”

Revali saw him walking away towards one of the individual terminals and leaning on it, crossing his arms and sighing softly. He hated seeing him like that, but it was necessary if what they had was worth remembering, he just had to help him, if not, he was going to accept being just friends.

◊◊◊

“My village has the best view of all Hyrule, but Medoh makes everything better,” Revali hummed as he and Link looked around “You can’t have this view anywhere else.”

The Rito Champion had said they were going back to the village that morning,  Link didn’t realise they had travelled so far or that he had fallen asleep, but he was glad Revali didn’t seem to be angry or uncomfortable around him after what happened the day before.

“Rudania has a very good point too,” He teased, glancing at the volcano, seeing the salamander walking around the crater like before but with its natural blue colour “The Death Mountain is the highest place around here.”

“That lizard can’t fly, can barely move,” He groaned, knowing too well the other just wanted to annoy him “I could move make Medoh fly above that mountain, but that would be just a waste of time.”

“And you would probably end up bursting out in flames, so no,” Chuckling at hearing him groan again, he sat down on the floor and looked up, feet dangling at the edge.

“If you fall, I’m not going to save you,” Revali commented after a while, standing next to him “I may make it land so you fall.”

“Oh come on, just how many times you think I fell and had to pull out the paraglider seconds before dying?” He snorted, glancing at him without fully turning his head to him “I can survive falling down and if I don’t, I have a fairy.”

“Talking about cheating in this,” He said before shrugging and sitting down at his side “And I assume you had Mipha’s grace too.”

“How did you know?” He asked, raising a brow at his statement.

“A part of me went with you when I gave you my gale, I could sense Mipha’s part too so I assume that’s what she gave to you,” He liked feeling superior and seeing Link’s surprised expression was still one of the best things.

“So you could feel when I freed Daruk and Urbosa?” He asked, curious about it since he didn’t have an idea that it was happening.

“I did.”

“You could hear or see what I saw?”

“I was with you, not inside you.”

“Guess you’re right,” He chuckled, looking down at the snowy region below them “We should visit the flight range; you could tell me if something has changed.”

Revali nodded as he stood up, stretching his wings before glancing back at him “Let’s go there, then.”

Link smiled and stood up, taking out his paraglider and jumping off after Revali told Medoh to fly around the village, feeling the freezing air ruffling his hair and clothes and his cheeks heating up a bit, cold air could be painful for real. Revali was flying down with such grace he kept looking at him for several seconds, his strong wings seemed to cut through the air, he was really a master of the air and he was glad his wounds had healed enough to let him fly.

“That thing seriously lacks elegance,” The campion commented once Link landed at his side “But you seem to have a good control of it.”

“You learn how to do it after a while,” He chuckled as he started to walk towards the range that was illuminated by the small fire there “And you can’t blame me, I’m not a Rito.”

“That’s more than obvious.”

Revali couldn’t deny how his heart was starting to beat faster as they approached the place that has seen many faces no one would really expect from the great Revali, this place had seen him fail over and over again, had seen him getting hurt, crying and screaming about the unfairness of life. He remembered this was the place where he Link started to bond too, hopefully he could remember something.

“As I said, there are people coming to train here,” Link said when they were close to the stairs “They say it’s an ideal place.”

“I choose it for the same reason,” He said, waiting till he was up before flying up and landing on it, spotting immediately a white feathered Rito leaving a small bow on the table he used to have in the corner.

“Link, hello,” The Rito greeted the other and Revali raised a brow at the level of familiarity between both.

“Teba, Revali wanted to see the range again,” Link explained, looking at Revali, as if expecting him to greet the other instead of just staring at both “Revali, he’s Teba, the one who helped me to get into Medoh.”

“I think I can recognise him now,” He said, gaining the look of curiosity from the older one “You were one of the brave warriors that tried to destroy Medoh’s canyons before Link came.”

The brave part was something he meant for real, he had been really impressed by that small group that suddenly appeared in his line of vision and started to attack the beast, managing to destroy one of the canyons before one was badly hurt and they needed to retrieve.

“I just wanted what was best for the village, but I appreciate the compliment,” He said with a faint smile “We were about to leave, Tulin, come here.”

Revali saw as a small hatchling came running from the platform, his eyes widening at noticing him “It’s the champion!” He said, jumping a bit “Sir, my father had told me a lot of amazing things about you, I think you are amazing.”

Link looked at Revali who looked stunned for a second before he smiled, a smile he had to admit liked seeing on his beak, the champion nodded before patting the hatchling’s shoulder “I can see you’re training, I’m sure you will become a good warrior.”

“I want to become as great as father!”

“Alright then, let’s go now,” Teba chuckled, walking towards the entrance “Was a pleasure talking to both, see you around.”

 Right after Teba flew up, Tulin rushed behind him, making Link chuckle of how he tried to copy his father’s movements and almost failed.

“That was the purpose of this place,” Revali started, walking towards the platform and crossing his wings behind his back “That all those small hatchlings that admired me had a place to train and become better, didn’t know I still had such a young admirer.”

“Well you do,” He hummed, going to stand at his side “I had a trial here, destroying several targets without touching the floor.”

“How many times it took you to do it?”

“Only one.”

“Who would have thought?” He said, looking away from him and looking at the targets instead “First time you were here you were a complete mess.”

Link scrunched his nose at that, shortly after he saved Urbosa, she had helped him to recover a memory where the six of them were in the range practicing, he remember he had been bad, but wasn’t sure it had been the first time “I didn’t really know much about arc shooting.”

“That was obvious for everyone,” He laughed, much to Link’s annoyance “But you continued practicing till you were acceptable at least.”

Those weren’t news; his whole life had been training and training to become better “You taught me, right?”

“I did, the princess was worried for her knight after all,” He sighed “Still, even I couldn’t make miracles.”

“I have improved,” He muttered, crossing his arms “I am better at it.”

Revali merely chuckled and walked back inside, saying something about preparing some food before having a small competition to see just how good Link was with a faint smirk, thing that let the hero understand he was about to get crushed.

He had been in the flight range a lot of times before, from the moment he came to find Teba to all those times he came back to practice just to make sure he was still in good conditions before an important fight, but right now, he wanted to know if there was a hidden memory somewhere around here, if the Revali of his memories had done something special around. it had to be, the champion had confessed he was the one who taught him a lot of things and he was sure something had happened in that time, but how to get it back?

Maybe shooting at the targets with Revali there? Could be, but at the same time it sounded too easy and none have been easy to recover, it had to be something else.

Revali looked as Link walked around the platform with an absent-minded expression, he wondered if he was having a memory or if he was thinking in someone else, he was expecting him to join him in a while, but instead of that, he had to rush to catch him when Link just fell from the platform.

Every memory came in different forms, Link learnt that in his journey, but this had been one of the weirdest ways, he was sure. At first he was just walking around, then his boot slipped due the snow and before he could pull his paraglider out, the colours were already dancing in front of his eyes and he felt his body falling.

_“Are you seriously still here?” Revali asked as he walked towards the platform, looking up at Link that shot multiple targets before pulling the paraglider out._

_“I have to,” It was the short response before another rain of arrows came from his bow, half of them missing their target._

_“It doesn’t have sense, you’re not hitting anything anymore and tomorrow we’re taking the princes to that last fountain,” Revali sighed as he saw three more arrows hitting the rocks instead of the wood target “Stop, just come and rest, you’re going to hurt yourself.”_

_The Link of his memories looked at Revali with a tired and pained expression before the grip on the paraglider slipped and he began to fall, strong legs catching him before he could hit anything and taking him to the platform, making him lie down on the floor for a moment before soft feathers were holding him close “I have to, Revali, I have to do it.”_

_“I don’t see it is working for you, hurt makes you useless and that’s the least we need, I hope you can understand that, you don’t have to, you have done more than anyone else” The tips of his feathers were moving his hair away from his eyes and even the Link of the present could feel the warmness of it “You have  improved a lot, stop being so stubborn.”_

_“I guess I learnt to be stubborn thanks to you.”_

_“Of course no, don’t blame me for you defects.”_

Link was brought back from that comfortable dream when he felt Revali’s claws digging a bit on his leg and he opened his eyes to see that he seemed to be upside down and that Revali was the one holding him and struggling to push him up.

“Could you explain what in the world just happened?” Revali shrieked once he could fly high enough for Link to grab the edge and pull himself up.

“I… fell,” He whimpered, that memory had been bigger than the other and the headache and dizziness were worse than before, not even mentioning how confusing everything had been.

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, would you mind telling me why you didn’t use that thing when you brag about how good you are with it, minutes ago?” He hissed, landing in front of him and bending his leg a bit, the cut in there was still the most delicate one and holding Link felt like it had tear the scar a bit.

“I don’t… Let me just rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, poor Link, he just continued getting memories and each one is confusing him more than the one before.  
> Thank you once more for liking the story and for letting me know, I hope I can read what you thought about this chapter too!  
> Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9

Revali of course was worried as he saw the other almost crawling towards the fire that was inside, Link suddenly looked as if energy and vitality had abandoned his body and he didn’t know why, it was obvious he just remembered something, but he wasn’t sure what could cause such reaction.

Ignoring his own pain, he walked towards the fire and hurried to finish the food he was preparing, seeing as Link only sat in front of the fire and hugged his knees close to his chest, blue eyes staring at the fire dancing in front of him.

“It’s just so confusing and,” Link starts, but stops himself before saying something that has more sense, closing his eyes that looked to be full of tears. “I just feel so incomplete now.”

The hold Revali has on the wooden spoon grows stronger and mixing the ingredients suddenly feel much more challenging, he hates seeing Link like that, hates seeing him crying without having the chance of hugging him like before. “You have regained most of your memories; you shouldn’t feel like that.”

“I don’t think its most of them anymore, I am now sure that many memories are still lost and hidden,” He whispered, swallowing the lump that’s not allowing him to breathe. “They just continue appearing and appearing.”

“Remembering it’s what you want, I doubt you want them to stay away and hidden,” He sighed, he could understand what he was feeling, but didn’t want him to be so pessimistic about it.

“You don’t really understand how does it feel to lose your entire life, right?” When Link’s eyes open he’s looking at Revali with a mix between anger and pain. “I woke up to an unknown world I had to save, having flashbacks of people I didn’t remember more than what the memory showed me, people that I little by little started to remember only to find out they’re all dead.”

Revali looked down at the food again, he didn’t like how things were going and he definitely didn’t want him to feel worse. “As I said you’re remembering so you shouldn’t feel like that.”

“It’s not about remembering or not!” He almost yelled, looking at him with some tears rolling down his cheeks, “everything is confusing, those memories, it’s not you, it’s not the one I have been moving around with till now.”

The Rito’s heart started to sped up almost frenetically, he had managed to avoid things yesterday, but he doubted he was going to do it this time and he didn’t know what to do “I already said that our relationship developed, changed like it did with everyone else.”

“It is not the same,” He hissed, gritting his teeth, “don’t tell me I braided Urbosa’s hair or hugged Daruk because I’m sure none of that happened.”

“I don’t know what you did with them when I was not with you.”

“Stop it!” This time he yelled and Revali couldn’t move since it was probably the first time he heard him yell like that. “What were we, Revali?”

He wasn’t sure Link didn’t understand what they were by now, if the memories he had been telling him were like that, then it would be obvious that there was more than friendship, but it could aslo be that didn’t want to accept it because things were too conflicting.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you,” Link looked towards the entrance when he heard a voice, almost glaring at Teba for interrupting the conversation, but looking away since he was still crying and didn’t want to be seen like that. “The Zora prince and princess arrived and are looking for both.”

Teba of course looked at both with a worried expression, he perfectly understood that they were talking about something serious before he arrived and he felt bad because of it, but they asked for both and since they were royalty, making them wait didn’t seem good.

“We will be there in a moment.”

Teba nodded at hearing Revali and turned around to fly away, hoping everything was going to be fine between those two.

“Link, listen…”

“No, forget it, let’s just go.”

Revali could only sigh as he saw Link standing up and walking away, leaving him to remove the food he was preparing and dump it away; this was definitely a huge step back in their relationship.

◊◊◊

“Link, Revali, I’m happy to see you both,” Mipha smiled as soon as she saw them reaching the landing with Revali’s name, noticing immediately the sombre expression their faces had but deciding to keep it for later when they were alone.

“Hey! I’m glad to see you both,” Sidon said excitedly, walking to pat Link’s shoulder and wave at Revali.

“You look better, but I need to check you,” Mipha smiled again, guiding Link to the elder’s house where she had placed his chair in the middle of the room.

“Let’s wait outside, my sister likes taking her time with her patients,” Sidon held Revali’s wing and started to guide him outside, noticing how the Rito looked at Link for several seconds before finally allowing the other to take him out.

“How are you feeling, Mipha? You look better already,” Link asked, nervous when he realised they were alone and that she, being the intuitive Zora she was, was going to know something wasn’t that good.

“I am better, Zelda and I are healing correctly, I mean, the princess and I,” Even though he couldn’t see her, he could tell she was blushing. “I see your wounds are better.”

Link chuckled as he removed his tunic, allowing her to check on the wounds he had on his back. “I’m glad to hear that, I have been doing better too… and Revali’s leg is better, kind of.”

“How are things going between you two?” She asked slowly, noticing how his muscles tensed and sighing as she realised things were bad indeed.

“I have been having memories,” He said, for him it didn’t have sense to hide things from her, he wasn’t going to win anything and maybe she could help him. “I thought I remembered most of the things, yet I keep remembering new ones.”

“Such as?” She asked in a gentle tone, pressing her palm to one bruise that still looked bad and concentrating in healing him.

“Revali is being different, caring, nice, in his own way of course,” He whispered, closing his eyes and sighing. “He’s not saying anything and I can’t understand, there are many things that leave clear he hates me, yet those memories are telling me other things…”

Mipha let out a long sigh, it would be so easy to say he and Revali used to be a couple before the malice emerged, but she knew she wasn’t in the right to do so and that it was something that shouldn’t be forced out, if he was remembering meant that they had a chance, a real chance of being together again.

“Don’t lose hope, be patient,” She said softly, removing her hand and smiling when the bruise disappeared and walking in front of him to see the other ones. “I know it must be really hard, but things will be okay, Zelda said we should reunite next week to start working in rebuilding and everything.”

“It’s hard to do so when so many things come to mess things even more,” He sighed, stretching his arms when she finished and he felt his body was protesting less than before. “That’s good, we will be there.”

“As hard as it may sound, Link, I know you and you will never give up, I’m sure of that.”

It was good that someone at least saw him like that when not even he could do it.

◊◊◊

“I don’t remember being here before,” Revali looks at the prince as he continues walking around, looking everywhere with a more than enthusiastic expression. “It’s amazing!”

“Yeah, it is, but it’s not designed for Zora.”

He remembers this prince, of course, but he remembers him more when he was smaller than a shield and it’s ridiculous how tall he is now, the way he smiles and moves around looks like the same as when he was a child, though.

“It’s really cold and windy, we’re really far away from our region,” Sidon continues, eyeing Revali that keeps turning back to look at the house, waiting in what seems anxiousness for the Hero to come out. “Everything is okay between you and Link?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Revali snaps as soon as he hears the question, knowing that he probably looks to be in a too defensive attitude, but not caring much.

“I’m just saying, Link is my best friend and I want him to be okay,” Sidon can remember what the other’s said about Link and Revali being more than friends, but he’s not sure he understands if, Revali seems to be too grumpy, to annoyed by people’s existence and it’s hard to imagine him with Link who is the total opposite.

“Unbelievable,” Revali says in indignation before walking away and leaving him there.

He knew that he was damaging his relationship with Link for the things he’s keeping away from him, but the least he needs is having someone coming to tell him he worries for him without knowing the struggle they’re going through. It’s really irritating.

Groaning, he goes to sit on the edge of the landing, looking around the village and the shadow Medoh projects as it continues flying around, his eyes soon falling on the cut on his leg that seemed to reopen with the effort the made a while ago, the action making him remember Link’s distressed and pained expression. That expression turned into the one he hates more.

“Revali, could you come please?” He’s pulled out of his memories when Mipha’s soft and shy voice comes from behind him and makes him look that way, spotting the Zora waiting for him while Link it’s talking with Sidon.

With a sigh, he stood up and walked towards her, glancing at Link who is chuckling at something the other is saying and not really paying much attention to him. He doesn’t dare to say anything because he knows he fucked things up.

Mipha doesn’t ask a lot of things, she focuses more on healing his wounds and helping him to feel more relaxed, the large cut on his leg reducing itself to a small thing after she finishes. Revali thanks her for it with a s small smile, she had always liked she never tried to know everything he was thinking unlike the others and instead focus her energy on helping them to reduce the pain.

“As I told Link, Zelda wants us to reunite again near the castle to start the reconstruction and defeat the remaining monsters that could be around,” Mipha said as she and the others headed towards the exit. “We will start next week.”

“We will be there.”

Revali isn’t sure why is Link staying with him after what happened, but he’s not going to ask and the action makes him feel warmness inside his chest, for a moment he thought that Link was going to leave with Mipha because he couldn’t be around him anymore.

“Take the medicine I gave you and everything will be as good as before,” She smiled once more before jumping down the edge, being followed by Sidon and the guard that came with both.

Link’s sees them enter the water gracefully before they’re heading towards the waterfall and going up, moving was easier for them and Rito, lucky.

“So where are you going to live?” Link asked once they were heading back up, Revali with the intention of joining Medoh.

“I… guess inside Medoh,” As stupid as that sounds, he hadn’t thought about that basic thing, his house used to be next to where the inn is now, but it doesn’t exist anymore and he’s not sure he wants to build a new one. “Or I’ll stay in the inn.”

Link sighed, shaking his head with an almost amused smile and Revali feels his feathers ruffling up in indignation. “I know someone that build houses, I’m not sure he knows how to build this ones, but we could try.”

  
“I just said that I will be living in Medoh,” He said, looking away from him and glaring at nothing in particular.

“Right, at least let’s get it look like a house,” Link said before walking to the landing and stopping near the edge, glancing back at him. “Take me up.”

Revali stares at him for several seconds before pushing himself up and holding Link’s shoulders as carefully as he could to not hurt him with his talons.

He didn’t deserve him, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... poor both of them-


	10. Surprises

Revali flies up and places Link on Medoh before landing at his side, looking around for a minute before he started to walk towards the main terminal. “Everything is in order.”

Link doesn’t say anything, but he can understand why Revali would be checking that, he understands that fear too well to even think in judging him. “Medoh’s insides are too big, I don’t know how you plan on making it like a house, not even mentioning that every time it lands or changes position, everything will be rolling around.”

“Have you seen how Rito sleep?” He asked, looking away from the terminal and looking at Link.

“Yeah, in a hammock,” He nods, wondering how’s he going to do it. “Are you just going to hang the hammock?”

“Your lack of vision amazes me,” Revali snorted. “I will be sleeping while Medoh flies around so things won’t roll, not even mentioning that I don’t need more things, the flight range will be like a house for me, too.”

“Oh,” He nodded, according to a couple of memories, Revali did spend a lot of time in the flight range and that’s why he built that fire in the room and arranged all his things in the cupboards and other tables. The problem was that there were more Rito coming and going from it. “Maybe we could ask the elder if we can build another house.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Revali kind of knew what the other was thinking, but he didn’t really want to attract a lot of attention to himself after what happened when he was introduced.

“I am, but there are more people around and I’m not sure you will be comfortable,” He sighed, he wasn’t even going to try hiding the fact that there was something he didn’t know between he and Revali and maybe openly expressing his thoughts could help.

“My comfort should be the less of your concerns.”

◊◊◊

“Revali!” Link and Revali stopped when the first heard someone calling for him, that someone being one of the young hatchlings.

“Yes?” He asked, he had been having a hard time adapting to his village, but he had to try at least.

“Mom told us that we need to find some mushrooms for tomorrow’s meal and the best ones are on top of the village,” She started, looking at both. “But it’s too high and there aren’t enough updrafts to help us reach there… not even mentioning that we’re a little bit wary about getting near that beast.”

“…So you want me to bring them to you?” He asked, his main doubt being why he asked him when she didn’t know him that much.

“No! I want you to help us to get there, it’s been a long time since we had the chance of being there,” He said with a disappointed tone. “You’re the only one who knows how to create updrafts and can control Medoh so it doesn’t attack us.”

Link smiled, he too wondered why she had come to them, but he was happy with it; he had been breaking his skull every night in hopes of finding how to help Revali without much success so he was more than grateful for this.

“It won’t attack anyone, you can be sure of that,” Revali said, glancing at Medoh that was still flying around. “And would be much easier to just bring them to you.”

“But we want to be there, please!”

Hesitation flashed in those eyes at the pleading gaze the hatchling was giving to him, he was going to be surprised if he rejected her because Link was more than ready to say yes even though she didn’t even ask him.

“Fine… I will help you up,” He finally said, crossing his wings and turning away. “I’ll be waiting in the landing.”

The little one jumped in excitement before running off to gather her sisters, looking too excited for something that was apparently too simple.

“That’s good, don’t you think?” Link smiled as they started to move towards it.

“Yeah, as long as they know how to fly and don’t end up hurting themselves, will be fine,” He said, stopping in the middle of the landing and looking up at Medoh. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, don’t have anything else to do and haven’t been there in a while too,” Link smiled, looking back when he heard several voices and little steps running towards them.

The three sisters ran to Revali and stopped right in front of him, looking up at him with expectant eyes. “We’re ready!”

“Do you all know how to control the updrafts?” He asked, seriously not wanting any of them to end up hurt.

“Yeah! We have been there before, don’t worry,” The one who asked him first said, stretching her short wings.

Revali nodded before turning around, extending his wings before making a small movement that created a strong updraft and jumping up the hatchlings following him immediately. Link chuckled as he watched them go before pulling his paraglider out and pushing himself up with it, seeing the four Rito flying around before landing on top of that gigantic rock.

“I almost forgot how beautiful everything is from here!” Link heard as he landed too, looking back at the hatchlings that were running around and looking excitedly.

“It’s great!”

Revali was looking at them from the other side, a small smile adorning his beak as he listened to their excited voices and saw them running around. He looked so different like that, Link wasn’t sure he knew how to deal with it.

“This mushrooms are also in the Tabantha region, but it’s safer to bring them here,” He commented as he walked to the champion, making him chuckle and nod.

“Yeah, don’t know if there are monsters running around and don’t want something happened to them,” He sighed, looking up at Medoh and sighing.

“Thinking in how it will be to sleep in there tonight?” Link asked as he looked up too, hearing the beast’s mechanism as it flew.

“I’m not worried about it, I slept inside a lot of times,” He shrugged. “Medoh is the only one that can move freely around Hyrule, so there were times I moved it towards other regions, I can assume you don’t remember.”

“I remember seeing Medoh above us and you being missing one morning,” He said, crossing his arms before looking back down at the sisters that were looking for more mushrooms.

“That’s why,” He said before looking back down again.

The sisters kept gathering all the mushrooms they could and storing them on a basket one of the brought, Link was starting to wonder how they were going to fly down with all of that before Revali flew up and grabbed the basket with his legs, waiting for them to jump down before following them. With a smile, he jumped down too and saw as Revali placed the basket next to them before landing.

“Thank you so much!” One of them said happily. “You really are great!”

“Nothing to be that amazed, it was nothing,” Revali said with a faint smile, seeing the three of them picking up the basket before running back to their home.

They both stayed in silence for a couple of seconds after they left before Revali spoke again, gaining the attention of the Hylian. “Was a productive day.”

“Sure it was.”

Night soon came and Link went to cook food in one of the Rito’s houses before they went to sleep and he and Revali ate in silence. Revali went up to sleep in Medoh and somehow convinced Link to stay in the inn, saying Hylians weren’t made for sleeping in hammocks and that he wasn’t going to deal with a whining Link the next day.

◊◊◊

The next morning Link was woken up by some voices coming near his bed, voices that didn’t stop and that made him open his eyes to find Revali and the inn’s owner talking in the entrance about something,

They didn’t notice they woke him up at first and that gave him the perfect time to smile and feel more than good to see Revali seemed to be getting used to his village once more and didn’t look to be struggling like the past week, now he felt more optimistic about his life when he had to return to his own house.

“I thought you said you woke up early,” Revali said when he saw him standing up and making his bed up.

“I used to, but now I deserve to sleep more,” He shrugged to annoy him, picking up his clothes and going to take a quick bath.

“Of course you have.” Revali just snorted, looking at him going before returning his attention to the other Rito he was talking to.

“Link is a strong warrior, must have been great to live in your time, full of strong and brave warriors,” He said with a faint smile, he looked old, but not that old so he could understand.

“It had its good things, but the way it ended wasn’t,” He sighed, shaking his head. “Your time is good, live it and enjoy it.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right.”

Link returned after a while, looking more awake and clean than before as he walked to get his things. The inn’s owner was attending some clients so Revali was just waiting for him to be ready. “We should have breakfast.”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

They soon agreed in going to the flight range to have a nice meal there, the Rito claiming to have more ingredients than what was in Link’s bag although the latter knew it was because Revali wanted to cook for him since the food they were going to have day ended up in the garbage after that small incident between both.

“Link, Revali,” By this point Revali wasn’t surprised to find that Rito called Teba with his son in the flight range, every time they were there, he was leaving or arriving.

“Morning, Teba,” Link smiled and waved at him while Revali greeted his soon that was all over him.

“How did things went yesterday?” Teba asked, chuckling when he saw his confused expression. “The sisters that wanted to go up.”

“Did you send them?” He smiled, if that was the case he owed Teba even more things than before.

“Yeah, they came with Tulin and asked if I could bring some mushrooms down from there and I suggested they asked Revali, just needed to mention he could take them there so they agreed more than happily,” He smiled, glancing at the champion that was still talking to his son.

“Well thank you, I want him to be comfortable with his people,” He nodded, looking too at Revali as he tried to keep up with the hurried tone the hatchling was using.

“It was nothing, he’s still part of us and we all accept him,” He said with a nod. “Tulin, let’s go.”

The white hatchling jumped and waved goodbye at Link, looking too excited by something Revali had said before he flew behind his father.

“He’s a hyperactive one…” Revali muttered before flying up to the range, making Link laugh as he started to climb up.

“His mother is not that good with the fact that Teba wants him to be a warrior, she thinks that it’s unnecessary now that Medoh is fine,” He commented as he sat down and watched Revali moving around to gather the ingredients.

“That’s not the way of thinking, everyone needs to be prepared,” He said, placing the ingredients down. “No one knows what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

Link agreed with a nod and was about to say something when he heard what sounded like faint cry in the distance. “Did you hear that?”

Revali pulled his head out of the cupboard when he heard his question and was about to ask what he meant when his more sensitive ear heard it more clearly. “Maybe someone is in trouble.”

And with that, both of them got out of the range, Revali holding Link’s shoulder and pushing himself up, following where the cry seemed to be coming from and paying attention to every single detail.

“There’s something there!” Link yelled and pointed at what looked like broken pieces of wood near a cliff.

Revali looked there and gasped softly before throwing himself down, leaving Link near the edge. “See if you can find something, maybe someone fell.”

Link nodded and started to look around as Revali flew down, freezing when the cry sounded much closer to him than the cliff and following him till he reached a big rock, moving away some of the pieces of wood from there and gasping when he saw what was there.

“Link, we need to get back to the village, someone fell and-” Revali started, but stopped as he saw Link with his back towards him and holding something in his arms.

“Yeah, we need to go back.”

Link turned around and Revali gasped when he saw a small hatchling in Link’s arms, crying and pressing her beak against the Hylian’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I wanted them to be in this kind of situation, so yeah.  
>  Thank you once more for all the support and please let me know what you think in a comment <3
> 
> Sayonara~


	11. New

Revali hurried to Link, not being capable of moving his eyes from the small hatchling that was still whimpering and crying in his arms, what he had found down there was enough to break his heart and this was making things more painful.

“Let’s take her back to the village, she’s so cold,” Link said, hugging her closer to his body and looking up at Revali.

“Let’s go…” He muttered, seeing as the hatchling lifted her face from Link at hearing his and stretching her wings towards him.

“Take her,” Link urged him, frowning when he shook his head. “You inspire her trust; you’re from the same species.”

He was more or less good with kids although he wasn’t too keen on taking care of crying ones due his personality, but he had always feared to do something that could hurt them, he was sure that hatchlings didn’t understand his straightforward personality and harsh words. Shaking his head he carefully took her in his arms and hugged her when she immediately pressed herself against his chest and started to cry even more. “We need to hurry.”

Since he couldn’t really fly, Link said he was going to bring his horse and ran to the nearest stable, leaving Revali alone with the crying hatchling in his arms. “It’s okay, don’t cry.”

People could think he didn’t have feelings or that he only cared about himself and Link, in the past at least, but he had a soft side he rarely showed and seeing her so vulnerable and dependant on his hold made his heart ache as he rubbed circles on her back and patted her head, trying to calm her even if it was just a little and protect her from the coldness.

Link came back after a while and helped him to climb up, making the horse go as fast as he could without scaring her, hearing Revali whispering things that he never imagined could come from him.

“We have a problem,” Link said once they arrived the chief’s house, seeing as he stood up and walked to them with a concerned expression. “We found a hatchling in the Tabantha region, alone.”

“And that’s not all,” Revali continued as he showed the elder the pink bundle of feathers that refused to let go of him. “I’m afraid who was with her… fell and she didn’t survive the fall.”

Link was surprised at hearing that since Revali never said what had happened or what he found down there, but he didn’t dare to ask in that moment as he started to follow the elder that hurried outside. “I need a team to retrieve one of our people.”

Revali saw as a small group of warriors gathered and Link offered himself to guide them towards the place, seeing them go as he still tried to comfort the crying hatchling in his arms. Other Rito quickly started to come to the landing they were waiting, looking at the pink-feathered Rito on Revali’s arms and the elder who continued looking for the guards he sent.

By the time Link and the others returned, the whole village was there, lowering their heads when the guards left a body wrapped in a colourful blanket typical of their village. “Unfortunately we have lost one of us today.”

Link looked back after reaching Revali’s side when he heard the elder’s voice, sighing as he saw the hatchling sniffling.

“I knew Sothi, she was such a dedicated mother,” Saki said. “She always did her best for Adla.”

“What about her husband?” Link dared to ask, everything was sad, but he was more worried about the crying one on his friend’s arms.

“He died years ago, he was one of the many warriors that perished during the hordes of monsters that attacked our village,” Harth replied, shaking his head as he crossed his wings. “Sothi became a merchant and travelled around to have everything and properly take care of her daughter.”

“Does she have more family?”

“No, it was only her and her mother.”

“That means she’s-“

“An orphan,” Revali muttered, looking back down at her, wings instinctively tightening around her trembling form in a more than delicate and protective way. “She doesn’t have anyone anymore.”

“I could take care of her,” Saki talked again, stepping forward. “Sothi and I were good friends.”

Link nodded and looked back at Revali who was just staring at the other Rito as she moved closer, wings not letting go of the hatchling before he seemed to sigh and try to move her away from him, almost jumping when she cried and pulled herself back.

 “Adla, it’s okay, we’re not abandoning you,” Link said softly, surprised by her reaction just like everyone else. “She’s going to take care of you and everything will get better.”

“No!” The Rito, however, yelled and shook her head. “Saved me.”

 “I think she sees Revali and Link as the one who saved her, the one who helped her after what happened,” The elder said slowly, looking at both of them. “I think that’s why she feels safe with you, she should stay with you, for tonight at least.”

Link looked back at Revali, he was expecting to find the Rito panicking at the idea and trying to make the hatchling understand they weren’t their parents or anything similar, but he found that the champion was looking at her with such a pained yet fond expression almost matched the caring face he had seen in his memories.

“Personally I can’t think of someone else that could protect Adla more than Link and Revali,” Teba said, gaining the attention of everyone. “Separating her from them could seriously hurt her and none of us wants that.”

The other Rito nodded little by little in agreement, looking at the crying hatchling and at the body that was still on the floor, sighs and tears soon showing up on the faces of some.

The funeral started shortly after, the whole community flew to a part that’s near the shrine he found thanks to the sister’s song, Link never really paid attention, but now he could see several stones with names on them that made him understand that’s their graveyard. The elder speaks about her, about the things she did for the community and for her daughter who’s still in Revali’s arms, glancing at the new grave with tears in her eyes, other Rito talks about her too, finishing with a long period of silence before going back.

“We should stay at the inn,” Link suggested once they were back, seeing as Revali had finally managed to make the little one sleep. “Would be more comfortable for her, too.”

“Yeah, I think that’s our best choice,” Revali said as he started to walk towards the inn.

Link could say that there was something in Revali’s mind, the whole situation seems to be affecting him more for an unknown reason, he too feels sad and immensely bad for that poor Rito who lost her mother, but Revali looks affected in another, more personal level and he wished he could remember everything so he knew if there was something else there.

“Link, can I talk with you?” Kaneli appeared before he could follow Revali, the tone on the elder’s voice sounds as affected as Revali’s and he nods almost immediately and walks towards him.

“Is everything okay?” He asked once they were standing on the landing, staying at his side.

 “I’m not sure you remember all of this, nor that Revali would want me to say this, but the situation is affecting him more because he’s an orphan too,” He said and Link gasped at hearing him, looking back at the inn where the champion is. “Won’t get into much detail, but I was the one who raised him after his parents passed away.”

Link pressed his hand against his head when the words made different pictures flash in front of his eyes along with words he can’t understands, the well-known dizziness that comes when he’s remembering something washing over his body.

“Please, support him, I believe you’re the best for this,” Kaneli said, placing his large wing on his back when he sees him struggling to stand up.

He nods and smiles as reassuringly as he could before turning around and leaning over the railing, if a memory is coming he prefers not to fall this time because he doubts the elder will be capable of saving him like Revali did.

_“My parents died when I was really young, they were attacked by a Lynel,” Revali said as they walked through the Tabantha region. “I was left alone and the chief raised me.”_

It was just a flash and Link cursed because it didn’t seem to matter if memories were long or short, none of them gave a complete answer to his questions and only created more, but seemed that for now it was the only thing he was going to get.

“Don’t worry, I will,” He said after taking a moment to recover, turning around to look at the elder and sighing. “It’s going to be fine.”

He wasn’t sure if he had said that for the other or for himself, but in the end he just smiled a little and started to walk back to the inn, finding Revali was leaning over the railing next to the bed where Adla was sleeping.

“Are you comfortable with the decision they made?” Revali asked when Link went to stand at his side, glancing at him.

“I’m not against it, as you saw I’m good with kids,” He said, sighing softly. “I think we could take care of her too.”

Revali smiled lightly, turning around and walking to one of the beds that he had moved to be closer to where Adla was and sitting down, removing his bow and leaving it next to the bed along with the bows and armour. “Let’s just rest.”

Link agreed with him and left all his things next to the bed and sat down, seeing as Revali lied down facing the young hatchling and closing his eyes. It could be hard, but the idea of taking care of her with Revali created a funny feeling inside his chest.

Sleep came faster due the tiredness, but Link woke up when he heard soft whimpers coming from somewhere near him that made him open his eyes and sit up fast, looking around till his eyes fell on Revali who was the one to be in what looked pain. “Revali?”

The champion didn’t reply and Link only saw him turning away, the soft noises making Link feel even more worried and stand up, crouching down next to the bed and placing his hand on his wing. “Revali it is okay, we’re okay.”

He whispered, wanting to calm him down and not scare him, worried that he seemed to be feeling even worse instead of better and he didn’t know what to do, going to hold his wing and caressing it slowly, whispering soothing words all the time till he finally saw him calming down, brows stopping being furrowed and muscles relaxing more.

“Link…”

The later sighed as he heard him, running his hand through his hair, he still couldn’t understand what was going on with Revali, but he had to try and pray to the goddess for the best.

After all, they now had a hatchling to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad things combined with kind of good ones-   
> I found lovely both of them taking care of a small rito, cute-  
> Hope you liked it, comments are highly appreciated <3


	12. Broken heart

Link was woken up the next day by something different from what woke him up in the middle of the night; what started as a faint poking on his stomach turned into someone jumping, his blue eyes shot open, spotting the pink bundle of feathers jumping on his stomach.

“He’s awake!” She squealed and Link could say she looked back to Revali who was standing behind her, in front of his bed.

“I can see that, you have woken him up,” Revali chuckled, ignoring Link’s glare before going to pick her in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Link,” Adla said and Link felt his heart melting for how cute she was and how she seemed to be so calm about being around them.

“It’s okay, I slept a lot,” He lied, pushing himself to sit and stretching his arms, looking at Revali as he entertained the hatchling in his arms.

The sight of Revali taking care of someone so small was cute and so endearing he felt like melting, Revali just continued showing more and more faces he didn’t know how to deal with, a part of him was excited to see this new phase while the other was just feeling confused by everything.

“Link, Revali, good morning,” Saki entered the inn, smiling at seeing Revali with Adla now looking at her.

“Morning,” Revali greeted her, looking at Adla that waved lightly at her.

“Good morning, is everything okay?” Link asked, standing up and trying to control his hair as it was surely sticking in every single direction.

“Yes, don’t worry,” She smiled. “I just wanted to invite you to have breakfast with us.”

Link looked at Revali who nodded before smiling. “We will be there, thank you.”

Saki looked happy with their response and smiled once more. “We will be waiting for you, don’t worry.”

Revali watched her go as Adla still clung to him, turning to Link once she was gone. “I’m sure you want to get ready, so we will be waiting outside.”

The we implied so many things that he could only nod as he felt that things were getting overwhelming, watching them go before needing to sit down on the bed for several seconds before sighing and ruffling his own hair. “I can do this.”

A part of him felt that things with Revali were getting clearer and clearer with each memory, he sometimes had the feeling that he could just get to his own conclusions if he really tried, but at what cost? What was he going to remember? How was that going to change things between them?

He shook his head, he had to focus, right now Adla had to be his main priority, she had just lost her mother and she had trusted them to take care of her, Revali and he needed to focus in that instead of his own memory problems.

  “I really love salmon and mushroom soup,” Revali listened as Adla talked about the food she liked, jumping excitedly around him. “It tastes really good.”

In all his years he never imagined doing something like this, taking care of a hatchling wasn’t something he had in mind or something he had planned for the future, even more when he fell in love with a Hylian, a male one. He was sure that not even in his wildest thoughts while sitting on Medoh waiting for their moment to attack that crossed his mind, but here he was, taking care of a little one that was surely going to be harder to deal with later.

“I’m ready, let’s eat,” They both looked back when they heard Link, seeing him walking towards both and smiling with that smile he always carried around, at least now.

“Good, took you long enough.”

They walked towards Saki’s house, finding her, Teba and Tulin already there waiting for them, the three of them receiving them with a warm and comfortable atmosphere. Tulin went to talk with Adla, the female one looking a little bit doubtful as he talked, apparently shy with him, Teba said that it could be due her mother’s work, because of that she couldn’t really spend more time with kids around her age, luckily for them Tulin was a friendly one and soon they were talking about normal things for them.

“How is Adla doing?” Teba asked when she and Tulin had run out to play outside. “Did she say something last night?”

“She didn’t mention anything, it just took her a lot of time to fall asleep,” Revali sighed, rubbing his head with the tip of his feathers. “Took her a long of time to stop crying and calm down enough for sleep to come get her.”

“I don’t think she has fully understood what had happened,” Saki sighed and Link could feel how Revali tensed at his side. “Something so sudden and harsh it’s not easy to understand, I’m afraid today will be more revealing,”

“You need to be careful, we don’t want her to experience more pain than what she will be experiencing,” Teba said, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I know how to do it,” Revali cut in. “I… I am an orphan too; you don’t have to worry about me the usual insensitive ass.”

Link had to bite his lip at that, the memory he had the other night was brought back by it and made him remember he still wanted to talk about it with Revali.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Saki hurried to say after seeing no one was saying anything, placing her wing on his shoulder and squeezing it softly.

“There’s no need for that… it’s been more than a hundred years,” He said, sighing and looking at her, hoping his look was being at least grateful.

She smiled, apparently accepting his reaction and standing up to get the pie she had prepared for dessert, cutting up three slices for them and saving the two for the kids when they returned, deciding to diver the conversation from that to a more normal topic, asking about how his injury had been doing.

“Yesterday I had a memory,” Link said once he and Revali were outside watching the two hatchlings playing around. “You told me about being an orphan and that Kaneki raised you.”

“The fact that I had said I’m an orphan just confirms it,” Revali said, sighing as he listened to him, at least he had remembered that and saved him the need of explaining it all over again.

“I’m sorry about it,” He said although he had heard his response to Saki when she mentioned the same before. “I know you don’t want to hear it, just had to say it because I don’t know if I did back then.”

“You did,” He said, Link also held him as he cried for the first time in front of him when things were overwhelming, but that wasn’t something he could mention. “It’s fine.”

Link only nodded and returned his attention to Adla who was still playing with Tulin, going to buy a couple of things and leaving Revali in charge before returning, finding Saki inviting them to eat too, Link was thankful she was so concerned about Adla and he could say things could get easier with her help every now and then although he doubted Adla was going to stay with them without he and Revali around.

They ate, talked and spend a comfortable time just staying with there, looking at the sun setting little by little till there were only a few sunrays here and there; by now Adla looked less content with what was happening around her, she constantly glanced towards the door and even looked around, the three adults seemed to be sensing what was going on and Link could feel Revali’s muscles were tensing as if they were a rubber band ready to snap.

“Thank you for everything, it was delicious,” Link said as Adla stopped paying attention to Tulin and had walked to the door. “I hope we can repeat it one day.”

“We will gladly have you here every time you want,” Saki said with a smile, noticing too the way Adla was behaving.

“Tulin would love plating with you again, Adla,” Teba added, seeing her nodding but not really saying anything else, walking out of the house and making Revali follow her immediately.

“We’re here in case you need us, Link,” Saki said before the appointed knight left.

Anxiousness was already building inside Link as he walked out and started to look for both, even though Revali had reassured everyone that he knew what to say, he was still worried. Adla had proved to be a more sensitive hatchling than what Revali was and even though he tried not to think about it, he couldn’t help but worry that he wasn’t going to be too delicate in the subject.

“Where’s my mom?” He stopped when he heard Adla’s voice, spotting her and Revali in the landing, the young one looking towards the Tabantha region. “She told me to stay there but… she hasn’t returned!”

A lump formed in Link’s throat and he had the feeling that he couldn’t even breathe thanks to it, if he was Revali, he would be in serious problems right now.

Revali meanwhile sighed, one wing resting on the hatchling’s shoulders while he crouched down at her side, making her look back at him. “Adla, listen, your mom won’t be coming back.”

Even Link could see how the hatchling heart broke, confusion and panic rising inside her as she stared at him in shock, taking a step back as tears started to form in her eyes. “W-Why are you saying that?”

“Something happened, she’s now taking care of you from the sky,” He said as softly as he could, looking at Link as if he wanted him to get close. “Adla, she will always be with you.”

The words seemed to finally register inside her brain and the tears finally broke free from her eyes, Revali immediately pulling her to his arms and rubbing her back, looking up at Link who finally managed to move and join them, crouching down and hugging both of them, feeling the smaller body trembling with each sob.

“We’re here to protect you and your mom protects you from up there,” Link whispered, being so close to Revali making him see he seemed to be struggling with the whole situation. “You’re not alone.”

“I want her,” She sobbed, holding onto them even more tightly than before, sobbing more loudly.

“We are here.”

The way she cried broke their hearts, from them only Revali knew how that felt and Link was sure he was struggling to keep his own emotions at bay.

A hundred years ago he had to deal with something similar, Zelda couldn’t keep up with his father’s expectations and had the pressure of a whole kingdom on her shoulders, more than once he had had to comfort her when things were too much and even though he wasn’t good with emotions, he had to try and do it in sake of her.

He had his parents; his mother was a skilful doctor while his father was one of the best knights the kingdom had to offer, even though he grew up with the pressure of becoming another powerful knight, he had the ability to do so and tried to just focus in working and becoming better. Right now he needed to gather all the strength he had to help them.

Link moved back when Revali sighed and pulled back to pick Adla up, passing her to Link’s arm, the Hylian hurrying to hold his in his arms and pat her back in a comforting way. “She needs time.”

“I know, but we will support her.”

_“You would be great raising a hatchling, you know that?”_

_“I always thought Gerudo were supposed to be more collected.”_

_“By now you should be used to Lady Urbosa’s teasing, Revali.” Zelda chuckled._

He didn’t understand why they would be raising a hatchling, but they were doing it now.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adla...  
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story, hope you can let me know what you think about it <3


	13. Back

Adla wasn’t behaving like her usual self for the next three days; she was quiet and reserved in everything she did and said, it was obvious things had finally reached her entirely and the weight of her mother not being at her side had taken its toll on her.

Revali and Link did their best to make her feel better, distracting her by taking her around, Revali flying around with her on his back while Link took her around in his horse, smiling as he managed to make her laugh even if it was just a small chuckle.

With each day that passed by, she started to return little by little to the more joyful and cute personality that was in the first day before Revali talked to her.

“Can I go to play with Tulin and the sisters?” Adla asked, looking at both with eager eyes.

“Sure, just be careful,” Link chuckled, it had been so long since they saw her excited about something; they weren’t going to say no of course.

 Adla smiled and ran towards the white feathered Rito, both of them saying something excitedly before they took off to look for the rest of their friends, it was nice to see she was finally excited about something that wasn’t being with them only and flying around with Medoh.

“I’m so glad she looks better,” Link sighed in relief as he leaned over the railing, crossing his arms as he looked at Revali.

“When I was a child… it took me more than a week to get somehow better,” He started, even though he wasn’t excited to talk about things he had already said, he was mentally exhausted and he doubted this could give him something to remember. “It is never easy, guess she was stronger.”

“I don’t think it’s a thing of being strong or not, you two deal differently with things,” Link frowned, looking at him and shaking his head. “Don’t think like that, she has us.”

“I had Kaneli; he started to take care of me the very same day of the funeral, he trained me and turned me into the strongest Rito that ever existed,” He said, looking up at Medoh. “Those abilities eventually made me become a champion and meet you and all the others.”

“I had the feeling you meant something else for him; you were one of the first things he talked about when I got here that and, as you heard it, he believed I was a descendant of the hero,” He chuckled. “I didn’t have the heart of telling him I am the same as before and this village was the second one I visited… my memories weren’t complete and I was sure I didn’t want to stay silent as he asked about past things I couldn’t remember.”

“About your memories, you haven’t had one in these past days,” Revali pointed out, turning to look at him. “Good thing you’re not falling to your death without anyone noticing it.”

“That only happened once,” Link groaned, rolling his eyes before looking at Revali’s wings that were fidgeting behind his back. “Yes, I haven’t had one, nothing had triggered it.”

He wasn’t sure he could feel glad about it, his memories were coming to him little by little and he hoped he could just regain them all, but now it seemed they had stopped and he had to admit he was disappointed.

“Well, maybe you regained them all,” He said with a slightly trembling voice, clearing his throat as he did his best to hide it from Link. “You should be grateful.”

“I doubt it’s all of them.”

He didn’t have anything real that told him they weren’t all, but something inside him was the one telling him they weren’t; Link was a man who followed his instincts, they were the one who told him how to sneak behind the hordes of monsters, the one who guided him through the best path towards his destination, he didn’t have a reason to not trust it this time.

“If you say so.”

“Don’t worry, I will regain them.”

◊◊◊

Days continued moving and with each day Adla seemed to get better and trust more in both of them, acting more naturally and even talking about all the things she did with her friends.

“Tomorrow we’re leaving, Adla, we’re going near the castle,” Link explained as he started to pack things for their trip and Revali made sure they had enough arrows for both and Link had all his weapons that heaven’s know how he carried them all around.

“But mom used to say that it was dangerous there!” There was still a slight tremor in her voice whenever she talked about her mother, but it was getting better.

“Not anymore and you have the best and most powerful Rito that had ever existed by your side, you will be safe,” Revali hummed, making Adla giggle and Link snort from behind them.

“Link is strong and brave too!” She said excitedly before jumping to her bed. “Why do we have to go there?”

“Because we need to start the reconstruction of Hyrule, the princess and all the champions will be there,” Link said, smiling as he ruffled her feathers as a way of thanking her for defending him.

“I have heard stories about the champions! I want to meet them,” She said, jumping up and down on the bed.

“And you will don’t worry.” Revali chuckled, packing everything inside and turning around to look at her. “You should sleep now.”

“Alright, good night!” She smiled, patting their arms before snuggling into her bed.

“She’s so adorable…” Link chuckled as he finished packing her clothes and left it next to the other bags.

“Yeah, she has a unique charm,” Revali hummed, sitting down on his bed. “You’re good at taking care of them.”

“I thought you realised I was back in Hateno,” He said, sitting down on his own bed.

“One thing is talking with them for a while and the other one is spending almost the whole day with one,” Revali groaned as he removed his armour. “Now sleep or I’m leaving you.”

The relationship between Revali and him became a little bit distant with what happened back in the flight range, sure Link pushed things aside and acted normally to avoid making things worse, but he still had that feeling inside him; or at least it was like that till Adla arrived.

Taking care of her and having her around had helped them to relieve that tension, they had the chance to spend more time without thinking in problematic things and bond even more. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

◊◊◊

“Would you like to travel on Epona or with Revali?” Link asked as he strapped their things on Epona’s back, looking at Adla that had just finished saying goodbye to Tulin and the others.

“Epona!” She squeaked in delight, jumping to him before flying to sit on her and glancing at Revali.

“See? Rito doesn’t hate horses.” Link said amusedly as he climbed up and made sure Adla was safe in front of him, glancing at Revali that looked as if he had been betrayed.

“Whatever.” He says before pushing himself up and starting to fly, Link shaking his head as he ruffled Adla’s feathers and making Epona start moving.

Link couldn’t help but feel good as they moved towards the castle, it had been a while since they had travelled and he can’t stop the excitement that bubbles inside him as he guides his horse through the barely illuminated road, glancing up at Revali when the Rito shots the few monsters that are still around before they even had a chance of waking up. He was used to having an agitated and nomadic life, but staying a long time in the same village makes the travel even more enjoyable.

They stop a couple of times to eat and rest, Adla choosing to travel with Revali for a while and with Link after resting, she seems to be wanting to please both and that makes them feel that they’re really doing things right.

They arrive the field when the sun had almost disappeared, but Link can’t stop the smile from forming in his lips as he spots the campfire and the tents around it.

“Link!” Zelda is the one who spots him first and she stands up, pulling Mipha behind her who is smiling and seems delighted to see her friend. “You’re here!”

“Yeah, sorry it took a bit more,” He smiled as he stopped Epona and hopped off, turning to look for Revali who is landing and holding Adla so she doesn’t fall. “We couldn’t travel as fast.”

“Seems like you didn’t waste time,” Urbosa comments as she watches with a raised brow the pink feathered Rito that’s running to Link’s open arms.

“I’m impressed your jokes are still as nonsensical as before,” Revali snorts, crossing his wings over his chest.

“Adla, she’s Zelda, the princess of Hyrule and she’s Mipha, princess of the Zora,” Link just shook his head as he placed her down and saw her walking towards them with sparkling eyes.

“Hello there, it’s really nice to meet you!” Zelda says softly as she and Mipha crouched down to be at her level. “You’re so cute.”

Link smiled as he watched the two of them being all over the small hatchling, turning to look at Revali that’s still glaring at Urbosa who had started laughing like she used to do. “And she’s Urbosa, used to be the matriarch of the Gerudo.”

“Hello little one, are these two taking good care of you?” She asked as she approached the other two, smiling at the way the small one turned to look at her.

“Yes! Revali and Link are the best.”

“Who is that cute little one?” Daruk’s voice came from behind them to see what all this commotion was about.

“Revali’s and Link’s hatchling.”

Urbosa’s comments made Revali groan again, but Link only laughed quietly, he remembered that memory where Urbosa was claiming something similar.

He wasn’t sure, but something was telling him his memories were going to be triggered… a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be focusing more on the others and things between Revali and Link.  
> Also, 5 chapters left :"D


	14. Pain

“Link, you have arrived!”

Revali groaned when he heard Sidon’s voice coming from behind the champions and saw the ridiculously tall Zora emerging from behind with that large grin, moving fast to be next to Link.

“Sidon, yeah, took us a bit more of time,” Link smiled, pointing at Adla that turned to look at him. “Adla, he’s Sidon, Mipha’s brother and prince of the Zora.”

“You’re too tall!” She said before everything else, walking to be in front of him and looking up, her size against his’ looking funnier than anything else. “Hello big sir.”

Sidon found this amusing and crouched down to talk with her. “And you’re really cute, are you with Link and Revali?”

“Yes!”

“Link, it’s been a long time since we saw each other,” A voice made the appointed knight look to the right, spotting Riju smiling at him. “You not only helped us with the clan Yiga and freed Naboris, you also returned our Lady Urbosa to us.”

“Thanks to the goddess, wasn’t just me,” Link, as humble as he had always been, said with a faint smile, looking at Urbosa that seemed to be saying something that was close to make Revali snap at her. “You helped me a lot.”

Riju chuckled and patted his back, looking down at Adla that was still talking with Sidon. “I’m glad I managed to help you, but you were the one who freed these lands from the Malice.”

“I don’t like to take the full credit…” He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Adla, come meet Riju, she’s the matriarch of the Gerudo.”

Adla looked away from Sidon and waved happily at her, Riju doing the same before Sidon caught the hatchling’s attention once more and made her look back at him.

“Link, you’re here! I left our town to come with him!” Yunobo came as fast as his legs allowed him to their side, smiling at him. “I’m not afraid anymore!”

“I’m really glad to hear that, Yunobo, congratulations!” Link smiled at him.

“He hadn’t stopped inspiring me since he returned,” Yunobo continued, glancing at Daruk that was looking at the hatchling that was sitting on Sidon’s shoulders. “All the legends were true and he’s great!”

“Yeah, he’s great and a great friend,” Link hummed. It was more than good to hear everything they were saying, he was glad they looked so happy about having their champions back when they believed they lost them without having the chance of meeting them.

He had seen the Rito’s reaction to having and meeting Revali, he could say that all the other tribes where just as happy; knowing he had contributed to that happiness was more than enough and made everything worth it.

“Come with us, Adla, let’s give you something to eat,” Zelda said, holding her small wing as she started to walk with her and Mipha. “You two come closer too, let’s eat.”

Link and an apparently irritated Revali moved towards the place they had choose to rest and sat down in one of the long logs they had placed there too, Adla going to sit between them as she swing her legs a bit.

Mipha and Zelda went to take a bowl and served the food Sidon claimed he had prepared and gave to them, smiling when Adla thanked her with an excited squeak. Link looked at them as they went to sit in the log in front of them, noticing how Zelda leaned closer to her and smiled brightly.

Seemed that things were good between them.

The rest of them went to sit too and they spent a while talking about their journey towards it and what they had done while being back on their villages, Adla tried to stay awake, but eventually fell asleep and Revali took her to the tent Link had built for them to stay.

“I have to admit that I never imagined seen Revali like that,” Daruk commented when Revali was coming back. “It’s so different.”

“Why is she with you?” Mipha dared to ask, not wanting to make them feel uncomfortable.

“Her mother died in an accident in the Tabantha region, Revali and I found her and because of that, she wanted to stay with us,” Link sighed as Revali sat down at his side. “Her mother was the only family she had so we take care of her now.”

“Poor baby… I’m glad she’s comfortable with you two,” Zelda said with a sigh, glancing at the tent where she was sleeping. “Must be so hard.”

“Revali really knows what to do,” Link smiled as he patted Revali’s shoulder, making him groan although he could also see a faint smile in his beak. “We’re doing fine.”

“Well that’s wonderful, feathers,” Urbosa hummed, crossing her arms. “Guess we should sleep, tomorrow we will start working.”

“True and oh, Impa came with us, but she’s sleeping right now,” Zelda added and stood up, holding Mipha’s hand and pulling her up in what seemed like instinct. “Hope you all rest!”

“The cute thing is that they get all shy when we talk about what they’re doing,” Urbosa commented as he watched Mipha and Zelda walked to their own tent. “I’m glad they’re finally doing well, they deserved it all those years ago, Zelda deserved all the good things in this world after everything that she had gone through.”

The others just nodded, Revali wanting to say Link deserved it too before sighing and standing up when the others did and moved to their respective tents, following Link and entering theirs.

If he was honest it felt good to be with the others, even with Urbosa’s teasing and annoying comments he felt that he had missed being with the others, even now he was sure he wasn’t capable of expressing it out loud, but he still liked them.

◊◊◊

“I have never imagined I would be alive to see the four champions, the chosen knight and the princess together once more.”

The next day, when they woke up, Impa was already out sitting by the fire talking with Mipha, Zelda and Sidon, the elder woman had smiled in a way Link didn’t know could smile when he saw Revali and him walking closer with Adla walking between them, her smile only increasing when the other two champions joined.

“It was all thanks to the goddess, she brought them back!” Zelda exclaimed as she looked at everyone with the same smile she had carried around ever since they had reappeared.

“Together we will rebuild the castle and the town, people will be happy once more,” Mipha added.

“Are we just going to work by ourselves?” Revali asked as he looked at Link chasing after Adla as she had run to pick up a mushroom she had spotted. “I guess another hundred years will be enough.”

“Of course not! More people are coming to help,” Zelda hummed, walking to the side and looking around for something or someone.

Link was reaching Revali’s side when he saw a group coming closer. “Gerudo?”

“Of course, our people will help rebuilding things,” Riju said with a satisfied smile. “We’re all together in this.”

“Our people too!” Sidon exclaimed when a group of Zora appeared from the other road.

“Rocks are coming!” Adla’s yell made Link and Revali turn around to see a group of _rocks,_ that were Goron of course, rolling towards them, some of them having tools they were sure were going to come in handy.

“They’re Goron like me!” Yunobo said with a faint whine.

“And we are here to help too,” Teba landed in front of them, being followed by Harth and another two Link recognised as one of the guards that were usually near Kaneli’s house.

“See? We’re going to do great!” Zelda said proudly before turning around and starting to walk towards the destroyed town with Mipha following her close.

The group eventually followed her and gathered around her and Mipha, listening to what she was going to say, some glancing at the champions and Link, a content smile present in most of their faces.

“We can start by cleaning the debris in general, we can later focus on breaking the few walls that are still standing,” She said, resting her hands on her hips. “Goron please helps us with the heaviest things and all the others could help with the rest of the things, let’s work together!”

They were happy with it and soon divided in different groups to work around the place, Adla trying to pull a log that was too big for her, making Link leave Revali’s side to help her.

“So, how are things going between you and Link?” Urbosa asked as she and Riju removed a pile of bricks.

“I am afraid you can see things are doing fine,” Revali mumbled, shaking his head. “Having Adla has been helping us to feel better.”

“Mipha and I helped the kids around the region and we have been doing great, kids can be so cute!” Zelda exclaimed.

“In case you have forgotten, I am an orphan too,” Revali sighed, throwing the broken piece of wooden to the metallic container that a Goron had brought. “Taking care of her has helped.”

It had made things better between them and he knew it; sighing he looked up to see Link and Adla that were still picking things up… with Sidon, the three of them were talking while Link and Adla smiled and laughed.

“Revali, Sidon helped Link a lot, he was one of the very first ones that believed in him,” Mipha said as she noticed the way Revali stopped moving and just continued looking at them. “They’re friends, you know Link loves you.”

Used to love him, he wasn’t sure he did it anymore, by this moment he believed that Link could already tell they weren’t enemies, weren’t friends, were more than that yet he hasn’t said anything; he was jealous, Hylia knew how insecure he could be about the person he loved and although he knew Link would never do anything to hurt him, but seeing both of them having so much fun pained his heart because no matter what he did, he couldn’t bring that happiness to them.

“Revali, things have been hard for him, he will remember you sooner than what you think,” Urbosa said with that motherly tone she used when she was being serious. “What you two had was as purest as what Mipha and Zelda has.”

Then why couldn’t he make Link remember what they had? Shaking his head to avoid the tears from spilling, turning around before pushing himself up and flying away as fast as he could.

“Revali wait!” Zelda screamed, but couldn’t stop him.

Link of course turned when he heard her scream, but couldn’t really see what had happened and couldn’t see Revali either; Sidon and Adla had turned to see too, but had the same luck as him.

“R-Revali?” Adla asked and Link could practically hear the fear in her voice as she ran towards Zelda and the others, making him move.

“Don’t worry, Adla, he will come back, he just needed to fly and stretch his wings!” Zelda said, holding her back from running towards the field.

“B-But Revali…” She sniffled and Link picked her up and hugged her.

“Hey, it’s okay, he’s fine, he will come back soon,” He tried to say despite not knowing just what had happened.

“But it’s going to rain!” She said, pointing at the dark clouds that were getting closer. “He will be cold!”

“I-I’ll look for him, okay? Epona and I will find him and bring him back, I promise,” He said, looking at Zelda who moved to carry her in her arms. “Which way he went and why?”

“That way and, you just go get him, please.”

Mipha squeezed Zelda’s shoulder when she saw her struggling to not say anything, resting her forehead on her shoulder.

“I’ll be back.”

“Please find him!”

Oh he was definitely going to kick him for making Adla cry, but why did he fly away? Did Urbosa make him mad again? Did someone say something they should? No, Revali didn’t show that level of childishness with such minor things, then why?

He couldn’t understand why, but as he jumped on his horse and started to move, he could feel his heart increasing his heartbeat and his anxiousness eating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Revali flew away...   
> I want to leave clear that I don't hate the LinkxSidon ship, I actually like it, I just wanted to use it because Sidon is so enthusiastic and close to Link that I knew he was the one who could make Revali feel more insecure about everything so here it is.  
> Thank you for reading and leaving a comment, please let me know here what you think!


	15. Wounds

Running away. The master of the skies, the Rito who had prided himself for being the strongest among the Rito and more skilful than any warrior in their village was running away, escaping from his problems rather than facing them to find a solution.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Maybe telling Link the truth about what they were would have make things easier, talking to Link in that day where he had the most violent and significant memory could have ended with him holding him at night like he used to do if he had explained they were a couple, but he didn’t and this was the result.

Landing near one of the towers that had appeared when Link activated the first one when tears weren’t letting him see clearly, he sighed and wiped them away harshly, resting his head back on the cold surface of the tower, looking at the sky and darks clouds that were coming with the distance sound of thunders as a background.

“Wonderful,” He muttered, rain and Rito weren’t in that good terms so going back could be his best choice, unfortunately life seemed to have other plans.

The eerie beeping sound reached his ears before he spotted the red laser pointing at him. The fully functional guardian stood in all his enormous glory few metres away from him, it’s only eye pointing at him, the beeping getting faster as the machine was almost ready to shoot.

He had his bow, his Great Eagle Bow was right on his back, ready to be pulled out and shoot that thing right in the eye without a single chance of falling, but truth was that it wasn’t just a guardian, what Revali was seeing in front of him was the blight that took his life away all those years ago, the monster that had been the last thing he saw before dying.

Breathing turned too difficult to do and he soon found himself panting, barely managing to move his body from being hit by the laser by hiding behind a broken wall, hearing the rocks flying everywhere along with the mechanisms of the guardian as it moved to find him again.

Through Link’s journey he had seen this machines chase the knight everywhere he moved till they were destroyed and he knew this one was no different, it was going to chase him till he finally managed to move his body and shoot him or till he killed him… right now he believed the second one was going to be the winner.

The machine fired again as Revali barely manage to fly to hide behind the tower, feeling the first drops of rain falling on him before the rain came with full force on top of his head, making the whole situation a hundred times worst.

“No, I just- Just shoot him.” He whispered to himself before taking out his bow and looking for the machine’s eye, trying to ignore the pouring rain and the machine’s movements to avoid his arrow, cursing when it fired again and he had to escape, not been too lucky this time and crying out in pain as one of the flying rocks hit him in the shoulder and he felt the pain of a surely broken bone and the cut stinging as rain wanted to work as a disinfectant, not mentioning all the other rocks that hit his head and other parts of his body.

He tried to hold his bow once more, but the pain didn’t allow him to hold it and he could only see as the blight came closer, pointing it’s canon at him as his eye got ready to disintegrate his side like it did before.

His thoughts went to Adla and Link, the two people that were the most important for this new life that was going to end the same way as the last one.

The blight shot and as Revali saw the red energy coming towards him before someone appeared in front of him and deflected it with the help of a shield, the beam hitting the machine so hard it immediately started to malfunction before exploding.

“Revali!” The person in front of him called him and he could distinguish Link’s features as the knight hurried to hold him when his legs gave under his weight, feeling his arms holding him. “Why the hell did you run?!”

Even as consciousness was slipping away from his reach, he could hear the despair in Link’s voice as he struggled to hold him without increasing the already burning pain in his shoulder, he wanted to say something, to say something smart preferably, but he couldn’t and despite his efforts, darkness took over him.

Link panicked when felt Revali’s body went limp in his arms.

He had moved around for so much time around the field without finding him that he was close to panicking, he couldn’t find Revali and as rain started to fall he felt that he was never going to find him ever again and when he found a guardian that feeling was multiplied tenfold.

Did he go back to the village? Did he go to Kakariko? There was no way he could know and right when he was about to head back to see if someone had seen something else, he heard the well-known sound of a laser firing and hitting something, even when he couldn’t know for sure who was the guardian attacking, he made Epona head towards there at full speed, jumping from the saddle when he spotted and injured Revali about to be hit by the laser.

“H-Hang in there,” He was terrified, now close to him he could see the blood going down his wing as his shoulder seemed completely out of place, it was more than clear that he was really injured and he had to hurry to take care of him before things went worse.

Calling Epona he placed Revali on her back and made sure he wouldn’t fall before he started to guide her towards one of the caves he remembered seeing in one of the many times he passed though there, the rain made things harder, but he felt glad that thunders weren’t threatening to electrocute him or things would be worse.

Struggling once more, he took from Epona’s back a sack with blankets and used clothes they used to get to the others and accommodate it on the floor, placing Revali on top of it and emptying the contents of his bag next to him, the anxiousness and fear making him fumble with the bottles to pick the right ointment and potion to help him.

Tears were falling from his blue eyes as he ripped pieces of clothes from one of the blankets and did his best to clean the blood from his feathers and disinfect it, applying the ointment and wrapping the rest of the cloth around it, doing his best to immobilise it before continuing with the minor injuries.

What happened to Revali? That guardian was about to hit him, it had him right in front of him and was more than ready to shot, if he had been a second late it would have hit him right in the chest and now he wouldn’t be just disinfecting wounds, he would still be there, hugging the corpse of the one he had been spending more time with.

_Dead._

The words made his whole body tremble and tears to run down faster, thinking that he could have lost him once more was horrible and made him feel sick. Things were doing better, they were with the rest of their friends and had Adla, everything had to be better, but here he was, cleaning the blood and rubbing the ointment on every injury, praying that Revali was going to wake up and be okay after it.

_“I can’t believe you always manage to hurt yourself with the dumbest things,” Revali said as he wrapped a bandage around Link’s right arm. “In case you don’t remember, we’re on a mission alone and Mipha is not here.”_

_“Wasn’t my fault the rock was so loose,” Link groaned, shaking his head. “When we return she will help me.”_

_“As long as you don’t break your arm I guess we can survive.”_

“Y-You broke your damn wing,” He sobbed when the memory ended, finally sitting down at his side. “How are we going to survive now?”

His emotions were a mess, with this his brain seemed to stop working normally and that was driving him crazy, with Adla and everything that had happened he had paid less attention to those memories and the conflicting emotions they caused to him, but it was truth he couldn’t ignore it and when they came they still left him trembling and begging for more even when he knew they didn’t work like that.

When he was sure every single wound had been treated with the ointment and he wasn’t bleeding so profusely anymore, he leaned back and rested his back on the wall with a tired sigh, keeping his eyes on him and paying close attention to his chest to make sure he was breathing correctly and wasn’t having problems.

“I’m sorry Epona… I promise we will return when the rain stops and Revali wakes up,” He said when he heard his horse neighing quietly, turning to look at her and the water that dripped from her mane and tail.

His own clothes were soaked and he had the feeling that if he stayed like this he was surely getting sick and he couldn’t really afford getting sick too. Sighing, he stood up and walked to his horse, taking out the other set of clothes he saved there before taking off them and putting the more or less dry ones, taking one of the blankets and covering Revali with it.

“Why did you leave?” He asked as he looked down at him even though he was still unconscious.

Anger bubbled inside him at the sudden thought that all of this was his fault, true was that he didn’t know why he had left or what had happened so he took this decision, but now he was this injury and he and his horse this cold because of it, how could he be so irresponsible? So selfish? He knew he shouldn’t be like that, that Revali’s life was still in danger, but he couldn’t hold himself back, so he looked away and went to curl down at his side.

Revali was going to hear him as soon as he woke up, he had so many things to say yet he also felt that he couldn’t find the words to say, he was angry and upset about all of this, but he was scared, terrified and the thought that he could have lost him still made tears sting in the corner of his eyes.

“Just wake up, please…” He whispered as he closed his eyes, hugging himself more.

He never thought he would be this scared of losing someone he thought was his enemy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Revali almost dies- Thankfully he has Link to save him, poor one.  
> We're getting closer to the end and I think you can see how things are going to be~  
> Thank you so much for your comments, kudos and for reading, please let me know what you think of this chapter, I love reading you <3


	16. Remember the time

The thing that received Revali to the world of consciousness was a constant pain in almost every single part of his body, being the most notorious one the one coming from his shoulder and wing.

He was confused for a moment, the dancing images in his eyes didn’t have a lot of sense and they were disorienting him more than what they were helping and that made a part of him think that falling into unconsciousness was better than dealing with this.

Pushing the thought away from his head, he focused on the positive things; he was alive and he had to say he was really surprised. Even when he saw Link appearing and protecting him in the last second from that fatal wound, the pain he felt in that moment seemed to be coming from fatal and untreatable wounds, then again it was possible that the fear was making them feel like that. Whatever the reason was, he was alive and complete, those potions Link made were doing their magic and it was really impressive.

Groaning softly he managed to sit up, the blanket sliding to his legs as he looked around. The horse was a couple of steps away from him and looked like she was sleeping, her mane seemed slightly wet but overall she looked fine. Revali then moved his eyes and spotted Link curled up at his side, sleeping.

The picture is almost enough to make him cry again, it brings back so many memories that he feels overwhelmed. He was an idiot for not telling him before, in fact, he feels like the biggest idiot for not doing anything, Link saved the world, saved he and the others after a hundred years and now he had saved him once more, what he deserved was people supporting him, he didn’t need his pathetic game of _remember who I was_ , he deserved someone who helped him to remember.

The only despicable one in all of this was him.

Letting out a long and sad sigh, he leaned his back against eh wall, wincing when his wing ached.

He needed to tell Link.

Link woke up when he heard noise coming from outside the cave, spotting a deer that was running away from the entrance after seeing them. His muscles ached and protested as he sat up, they may be used to sleep in this kind of places, but with the help of a nice sleeping sack, not just a bunch of clothes that are too thin for the rocky surface.

Looking back he saw Revali with his eyes closed leaning against the wall, he was surprised he didn’t wake up when he did, but he was glad that he seemed to be fine enough to move by himself and decided to wait for when he woke up.

Adla was surely going to be so worried.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a faint groan, seeing Revali as he started to wake up.

His eyes darkened as the anger that took over him yesterday came back to him, even when Revali seemed to be in pain, he knew he couldn’t really hold himself back. “Why did you leave?”

The champion seemed to be taken aback by Links serious tone, but Revali knew he didn’t have the right to say something. His green eyes looked alt Link’s blue ones for a second before he looked down again. “Because I am weak.”

Oh this better not be anything related to his stupid pride or he was going to make Epona run over him.

“What does that mean?”

“You saw it, that machine almost kills me… if it hadn’t been for you, I would be-“

“Dead, you would be dead,” Link cut him before he finished, voice trembling. “Do you have any idea of what that would do to Adla? To the others? To me?”

He wasn’t expecting Link to start crying, Hylia, he didn’t want to make him suffer anymore, but he knew Link was scared, terrified in fact. “I couldn’t face my problems back there and I couldn’t defend myself, I know it’s my fault.”

“It could have been avoided!” Link yelled, wiping the tears away. “If you hadn’t just flown away we wouldn’t be here and you wouldn’t be hurt.”

Revali heart’s broke as he saw the other pressing his hands to his eyes when tears refused to stop. “Don’t… cry.”

“All this time I have been carrying on my back people’s expectations and hopes,” He continued, apparently ignoring his request. “When I defeated the Malice I thought it was over, that we could all work together, but you insist in doing this!”

“I am sorry.”

Link’s memories tended to come like a punch to the gut, they came so fast after being triggered that he never had the chance of understanding what was happening, but this time, after hearing Revali’s words he stared at him for a whole minute before something came at full speed and made him fall back.

_“A guard told me you wanted to see me,” Link commented as he walked out of the castle. “You’re lucky the princess is with the king or I would be in problems.”_

_Revali merely nodded, if Link had to say something he would say that the other seemed to be anxious and that was something weird, considering he was the proud Rito that claimed to have a perfect control of his emotions._

_“I need to tell you something,” Revali said, moving his braids back even thought they were perfectly fine and out of his way. “It’s important.”_

_“Well, I am all ears,” Link smiled, following him when he suddenly started to walk away from the main door._

_“Our relationship has developed, I consider we have gone over the initial distaste we had and-“_

_“You had, I was fine,” Link added before smiling. “But please continue.”_

_“As I was saying,” Revali continued after glaring at him, “We have gone over that feeling and developed something more personal.”_

_“Well yeah,, you and the princess are the only ones I talk to,” Link said in a quieter tone, apparently shy. “It was unexpected.”_

_“Indeed, but what I want to say is that I have been feeling… good thanks to it,” Revali seemed to be struggling with each word and Link had to admit it was kind of cute. “How have you been feeling?”_

_He and Revali had been getting along better, so much better, but Link couldn’t simply say things were perfect for an unknown reason, it was as if his face burst out in flames if he tried to do it. “I have been feeling… good, very good…”_

_Revali seemed distressed for his lack of a better explanation for a second before he cleared his throat and looked away. “Good.”_

_The stayed in silence effort a couple of seconds before Revali cleaned his throat yet again and looked up. “Would you- Would you like to be with me?”_

_The whole world disappeared for Link, it was only him, Revali and his words and those words were creating a warm and delightful warmness inside of him, he felt his cheeks heating up and surely going red as he stared at Revali’s green eyes._

_For Revali it felt like hours passed as he waited for the other to answer, for a moment he believed he was going to pass out because he had just confessed and he wasn’t saying anything!_

_“I would… like to,” Link finally said, a smile blossoming in his face as he scratched his head. “Like, that would be great!”_

_It’s by far the cutest reaction he could have ever imagined._

_“I am… glad,” It wasn’t the best thing to say, but then Link hugged him and things didn’t matter anymore. “Really glad.”_

Apparently that memory ended, but it was followed by many more images of both, eating, talking, joking, Revali braiding Link’s hair and the later doing the same, of Link pecking Revali’s beak while the other seemed to nuzzle his cheek with it in what he assumed was a kiss. Things kept moving violently before they stopped once more.

_“Champions, let’s take our positions!”_

_Link was still staring at the malice emerging from the castle when he felt someone tugging his arm, the action making him look back to find Revali wanting to move closer to him. “Link, I want you to have this.”_

_Link looked down at Revali’s wings, seeing a headdress that has the design of Medoh with rubies adorning it and providing the warmness the Hylian needs. “This is- This is beautiful.”_

_Revali chuckles, but Link can sense the fear and anxiousness in his voice as he takes it and places it in his head. “Made it for you, but I want you to give me something in return when we finish this.”_

_It’s a joke, but Link can hear how his voice tremble at the mention of finishing everything._

_Link could only hug him tightly, pecking his beak and feeling Revali doing the same to his neck. “Be careful, okay?”_

_“You be careful, I’m the best remember?”_

Revali was panicking, it seemed that Link was having a memory before he fell back and now it didn’t matter what he did, he wasn’t responding to anything he was doing. His eyes were staring at nothing and for a moment he thought the other was stuck in a memory and was never going to return.

But then Link gasped and sat up, wide eyes looking at Revali as he tried to catch his breath.

“Y-You…” He whispered, eyes shining with tears. “You almost die again.”

Revali was confused, why was he saying that again? What just happened? He almost screams in frustration at the other for not explaining when Link pressed his hands to his wings tightly, thankfully not grabbing the injured parts.

“You just flew away, didn’t say anything to anyone, you just left Adla and I there, wondering what had happened- that guardian, he almost… he almost kills you!” Link was just screaming, the tears falling freely from his eyes as he held him tightly. “I almost lost you again.”

Revali was about to say something, anything, that maybe helped him to understand things when Link almost threw himself to his wings, hugging him tightly and burying his head on his neck.

“I am sorry Revali…” He whispered.

“What?”

Why was Link apologising? He hadn’t done anything wrong? He was the one who had to apologise, but why? He felt his heart racing as the tears from Link’s eyes started to wet his feathers.

“I’m so sorry for not remembering you.”

Revali was frozen to his place when he heard those words, could it be that he finally remembered what happened between them or is he remembering something else? “What do you mean?”

“I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I forgot the most important thing in my life,” Link’s sobs, pulling back at him with red eyes for crying so much. “I am an idiot, the biggest idiot.”

His own tears fell from his eyes as he heard him, pulling him once more into his wings, feeling comforted by having that warmness between them once more. “I was an idiot, you are not.”

As he felt Link hugging him even more tightly, he smiled, nuzzling his neck with his beak like he used to do all those years ago; his shoulder throbbed in pain, but he didn’t care, even with all the injuries he had thanks to his irresponsibility he had the feeling that things, finally, were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He finally remembered!  
> Well, that was a wild ride for him, but he finally remembered, hope you like the confession and all of that, find it really cute :')  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, please let me know what you thought about this chapter~


	17. Solutions

None of them dared to move, Revali keeping his wings wrapped around Link while the latter kept his face pressed to the champion’s neck, bodies pressed as close as they can be as if they feared moving back would make the other disappear, thing that could happened and that terrifies both.

“T-The headdress you gave to me,” Link started, pulling a little bit back but keeping his head down. “I think I lost it… I didn’t have it when I woke up.”

For the way he was saying it, Revali could swear he’s mortified about it and fears Revali could get mad at him, but for the Rito it doesn’t even matter that much anymore. “It’s fine, now I think I can make another one.”

Because yes, for Revali having the chance of continuing the life he started with Link is way more important than the pendant he gave to him, it meant a lot and in that time took him a lot of effort to make it, but having the chance of living new things with him is more than what he can ask for.

“I’m sorry,” Link sighed again, pulling back when he heard a soft neigh coming from his horse, spotting Epona moving closer to them. “I think we should go back.”

“Yeah… Adla has been through enough things.”

The mention of the hatchling makes a pang of guilt course through their overly happy bodies as they remember she’s still waiting for them, Revali been the one feeling worse since he was the one who caused all of this and just left without saying anything.

Reluctantly, he lets Link go so he can stand up and go with his horse outside so he could feel her. His wounds feel a little bit better, the intense pain in his shoulder had been reduced to a dull ache and the cuts and wounds seemed to be healing even quicker. He didn’t know how, but Link had always been better at creating potions that were ten times stronger than any other.

“Can you stand up? I don’t want you to get hurt.” Link asked once he came back in, walking closer to Revali and crouching at his side.

“Yeah, I can,” He said, holding his hands to support himself and stand up. “I’m getting better; hopefully your horse is not going to hurt me more.”

Link chuckled, shaking his head. “I now remember, when you were little a horse almost run over you and ever since then you have been scared of them.”

Revali sighed and nodded, using the other’s body for support. “Good you remembered it...”

The Hylian chuckled, helping Revali to climb up and making sure he wasn’t going to fall or get hurt before climbing up in front of him too, patting the horse’s head and making her move. “Revali… can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” He didn’t like the tone of Link’s voice; the least they needed were worries after finally finding their happiness.

“Why you didn’t move when that guardian was attacking?” He asked as he kept an eye on everything that happened. “It was about to hit you directly.”

“Because it wasn’t seeing just a guardian, it was the blight the one getting ready to attack,” Revali said after a while, sighing as he looked up at the sky. “Pathetic isn’t it?”

“No, I have nightmares too… Nightmares where I see what the calamity did a hundred years ago,” He whispered, leaning a little bit back so he could feel Revali’s warmness close to him. “Every single thing.”

Revali didn’t know how things had happened, the only thing he knew and understood was the way he, the other champions and his village had fallen, the transition between being murdered and waking up as a trapped spirit had taken a bit to complete. “You did your best, that’s what you should keep in mind.”

“After we separate, the princess and I hurried to the castle, only to discover it had been destroyed completely by the malice, the guardians ran around widely, shooting everything that moved,” He said, the grip on the reigns tightening. “Everything was chaos and then Naboris’ roar came and we thought it was going to attack, but when we looked at it, it was moving back to the dessert.”

Revali sighed as he remembered that time, how he could see the other beasts changing their behaviour and attacking their own people.

“We looked at the Death Mountain and Rudania was making the earth shake by throwing rocks and lava all over it,” Link seemed to be getting worst with each thing that he said and Revali didn’t want him to be like that. “Ruta left her place and returned to the reservoir, now I understand it probably flood it.”

He understood what was coming and he didn’t like it.

“A-And then I looked up at Medoh, I don’t know how to explain it, but I could feel it wasn’t you… couldn’t feel you and Medoh started attacking,” Revali wiped the tears from Link’s eyes as delicately as he could with the tip of his feathers, allowing him to continue. “It was so much we had to escape, but I failed there too.”

“We now have new things ahead… remembering is fine, but hurting ourselves it’s not,” Revali whispered softly, forgetting completely about the horse. “It’s over, in the end everything is better thanks to what you did.”

Even now that he remembers everything; Link can say that Revali saying such things is a weird and special occasion he treasures deep inside him and this one is the next one that will be there. “T-Thank you… you’re right.”

Revali could see the camp before Link could and to say he wasn’t nervous would be another lie, the more they got closer the more he realised how much he had hurt Adla and how cruel it had been, she didn’t deserve that, she had trust both of them to feel safe and he failed her.

He just hoped everything was okay.

“M-Mipha, Zelda, they’re coming!”

 Link was helping Revali down when he heard Adla’s excited and trembling voice getting closer, turning in time to see her running towards them with Mipha and Zelda behind her, the hatchling arriving head first into their legs.

“Hey Adla, don’t cry,” Revali said when he saw her trembling softly, crouching down to caress her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry I left like that.”

“I was worried,” She sniffled, lifting her arms towards them. “W-Why did you leave?”

Link was the one who took her up, pulling her to his arms and allowing her to snuggle closer to him while she still had Revali in front of him.

“Because I wasn’t feeling good and didn’t want you to worry,” Revali said slowly, realising now that all the others were there, looking at them with a relieved expression. “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do that again.”

“You promise?” She asked while sniffling again, pointing at him. “You’re hurt!”

“Oh don’t worry, Adla, I will help him make feel better and won’t be hurt anymore,” Mipha intervened, pulling Zelda closer to Revali. “Come with us, Revali.”

Link followed them when they started to head towards their camp, smiling at Sidon, Yunobo and Riju that had moved closer to see what was going on, thanking Adla had been with so many people he trusted and that knew they were going to protect her.

Mipha told Revali to sit and Zelda started to help him to remove the bandages he had on his body, being careful not to pull at his feathers and smiling at Adla who had been carefully observing what they were doing while holding onto Link with all her might.

“I always heard about the glorious power the princess of the Zora had, but seeing it is just amazing,” Teba commented with a hum, making Harth nod in agreement. “It’s a huge blessing.”

“I try to do my best,” Mipha smiled shyly while she continued working in Revali’s shoulder. “Thank you for your kind words.”

“Mipha’s abilities are amazing!” Zelda added when Link sat down next to her. “I always lost my words when I see her working.”

“Z-Zelda…”

“Just how cute they are.” Urbosa chuckled, shaking her head.

Revali only rolled his eyes as the Zora continued, a small smile appearing on his beak. Before he had to admit he was jealous of those two, but now that things were okay, he didn’t feel that anymore and felt as happy as them.

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt anymore?” Adla asked while she sat down on Revali’s leg, touching softly with the tips of her feathers his shoulders. “It- It looked really painful.”

“I promise I’m feeling better, you don’t have to worry anymore, okay?” He said with a faint smile, ruffling her feathers.

“Okay!” She nodded before looking at Revali and then at Link. “D-Don’t leave me again, please.”

“We promise we won’t.” Link smiled, hand reaching to hold Revali’s and squeezing it softly, feeling the eyes of everyone else on him.

Adla was delighted by it and hugged both of their necks, bouncing softly on Revali’s legs while moving her legs back and forth.

They gave them food and waited till they were completely fine before starting to work once more, Adla and Link staying by Revali’s side all the time.

Mipha smiled as she and Zelda watched Link carrying Adla in her arms so the hatchling could pour bottle of water on Revali’s head, laughing as Link turned around to run away while a fuming Rito chased behind them.

“It seems that things are finally okay,” Zelda smiled, seeing Link holding Revali’s wing in his hand while smiling. “I’m so glad.”

“They deserved to be happy, I was so worried when I realised Link didn’t remember him,” Zelda sighed. “Even before the goddess gave us the miracle of bringing you all back, I didn’t like he forget something so important.”

“Well, but now it’s fine and that feather duster should learn to control that temper,” Urbosa said after he stopped next to Mipha. “For their sake and hers too.”

“Things are finally doing good.”

 

 

“Can’t believe you were that childish.” Revali snorted while he worked in fixing his braids.

“Adla deserved it, today we needed to make her happy,” Link chuckled, swatting his wings away and starting to braid it. “And it wasn’t a lot of water so don’t complain.”

“Annoying,” Revali sighed, relaxing and allowing the other to continue, humming softly. “I’m glad she didn’t suffer much.”

“I was really worried for her, but I’m glad to,” Link smiled, patting Revali’s head once he finished and going to sit at his side, watching the other getting ready to go to sleep. “Revali… when we finish… I wanted to know something.”

There was that shy Link again Revali remembered from all those years ago, the one he came to adore although he didn’t admit it aloud. “Well, what is it?”

Link played with his fingers for a couple of seconds, starting to talk only to shut up and fumble with words once more, taking a lot of time before he took a deep breath and looked up again. “Can we live in my house?”

Revali almost chocked on his spit at hearing him, turning to look at him with slightly wide eyes before he managed to calm down. “In your house…?”

“Yeah, I mean, I know the man who helped me to decorate it and all of that, so we could build a room for Adla,” He muttered, his cheeks turning red as he tried to look at Revali. “And change whatever we need.”

It was adorable to put it simple and the proposition made Revali feel a funny and nice sensation inside his chest and for a moment he feared he could wake up to realise it was all a lie.

Smiling lightly, he placed his wing on his cheek and made him lift his face up, leaning closer to his face. “I would love to do that.”

Link smiled, placing a soft peck on his beak and leaning into his soft wing.

“Just when I thought Mipha and Zelda were the cutest.”

“Urbosa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating this before, Gea, had a hectic week- But here it is! I hope you like it and worth the wait.  
> Next one will be the last chapter!  
> Thank you for the amazing support and don't forget to let me know what you think~


	18. New beggining

“So you were jealous of Sidon.”

“You missed the whole point of what I just said.”

Urbosa laughed loudly while Revali sighed and shook his head, Link patting his head in a reassuring way.

“I can understand you… I had a lot of insecurities when I thought about having a chance with Zelda,” Mipha said, letting out a long sigh as those few words had taken a lot of her strength. “But little by little I managed to get over it and now we’re good.”

“But Link is my friend, I don’t have that kind of feelings for him,” Sidon said as he looked as confused as ever. “Mipha explained to me what you are and I would never do something that damaged you.”

“Again, everyone, safe for Mipha, is missing the whole point,” Revali sighed as he lifted his face. “I never called it jealousy, it was just confusing.”

 “We understand you, but we were really worried you disappeared like that,” Zelda said after shaking her head at Urbosa’s never-ending laughter. “I’m glad both of you returned safely.”

“What still troubles me is why they left the detail of our champion being a couple with the Hylian champion out,” Teba said as he gave the sky a disapproving look. “That was a very important thing.”

“It could have helped Link to regain his memories.” Yunobo added, nodding.

“Or it could have been more confusing,” Riju hummed, crossing her arms. “Link seeing that would have brought more pain to his already pained mind.”

“Yes and the fact that the first memory he regained of him was when he was a stubborn, childish, feather duster, well, would have been even more confusing.”

Revali groaned and Link barely managed to hold back his chuckle.

“The Goddess gave us and all of you another chance, a new opportunity to continue and rebuild your lives,” Impa said after a small period of silence. “I believe we are all blessed for having the chance of living with the champions and princess who sacrificed everything when the cataclysm occurred.”

“Having Urbosa back with us it’s a great blessing, I have learnt so many things from her that I feel more confident about what I am doing thanks to her,” Riju smiled, leaning a little into Urbosa’s touch when she caressed her head.

“Meeting him has been the best thing that had happened!” Yunobo said excitedly. “He’s so strong, all the stories we heard were true!”

“And having our princess back has made things so much better and brighter,” A Zora said, smiling as he looked at Mipha who was partially hiding behind Zelda.

“Having Revali back and seeing what he’s capable of doing had made us understand he really is one of the most powerful Rito in our whole history,” Teba spoke slowly, looking at Revali who seemed ready to hide or explode in embarrassment. “He’s a great example to our kids.”

“I am sure everything will be fine from now on, Hyrule will return to its previous glory.”

Revali had the chance of witnessing everything the calamity did through Link’s eyes and even when they were brought back to life thanks to the goddess, he tended to believe that rebuilding everything was impossible, the kind was dead along with the whole army and all the other tribes were too far away to do something, but seeing everyone standing up and starting to work with such enthusiasm and eagerness, make him believe he was the biggest idiot that stepped on Hyrule… again.

 Adla stood up as excitedly as everyone else and started to pull Revali and Link towards the other, soon going to help Riju and Urbosa with the pieces of wood they were picking up, looking as happy as ever.

Link smiled at Revali before going to help Yunobo and Daruk with the rocks and fallen walls, the smile Revali learnt to love.

Chuckling, he walked to Teba and Harth, pushing himself up and helping them to lift the part of the ceiling that had fallen so they could take out everything that was underneath it.

◊◊◊

“Adla, there’s something we would like to ask you.”

A month of hard work from everyone ended up with the field free of debris and guardians, been the only recognisable structure still standing the castle and four pillars that had helped to contain Ganon inside.

There was still a long way to go, but Zelda had informed they were taking a month to rest so they could all be with their families and regain their strength since the hardest part was coming. The whole group looked proud of what they had achieved and agreed more than eagerly to meet once more after said time.

Revali and Link had agreed in living in Hateno, but they still needed Adla’s approbation.

“What is it?” The hatchling asked eagerly, jumping to stand in front of them.

“Link has a house in Hateno,” Revali started even though he wasn’t that sure the hatchling knew where that was. “But you know we live in our village.”

“A-Are we going to live in different places?” Adla’s face immediately dropped and the same fear they had heard from her returned in that moment.

“Of course no, that will never happen,” Link hurried to say, placing his hand on her head. “But we were thinking in going to live to Hateno, if that’s okay with you.”

Adla relaxed noticeably with this, but looked up at them with a little bit of hesitation. “Would we still be able of visiting Tulin and everyone else?”

“Of course, they’re all our friends too,” Link chuckled, picking her up in his arms. “Does that mean you want to come?”

Adla thought about it for a couple of seconds more before nodding and smiling at him, jumping in his arms. “Let’s live together!”

“So that means you’re not returning with us,” Teba’s voice made them look towards him, finding the white feathered Rito looking at them with a smile. “It’s okay, I will tell Tulin you will go visit him soon.”

“Thank you!” She waved at him.

“We will be looking forwards for when you visit us,” Harth said before turning around to follow Teba and the other Rito.

“Oh I thought you were returning together,” Zelda said when he spotted the other’s taking off. “Are you staying here more?”

“Well, no, we’re actually living… in my house,” Link muttered, looking away as he seemed to blush. “The one I have in Hateno.”

“So you’re living together, that’s perfect!” Daruk said when he heard them, ignoring Revali’s glare and Link’s shyness.

“What? They’re living together? How cute!” And Mipha said too, walking to them.

“Things are finally okay, feathers,” Urbosa finished, walking to them and patting Revali’s head.

“Goddess, you’re all so nosey.”

“We will be seeing each other soon, please make sure you eat and stay safe,” Zelda said after shaking her head. “Adla, take care of them please.”

“I will!” She said, jumping to Zelda’s arms and hugging her. “Please come visit us!”

“Maybe we will do that sooner,” Mipha said with a small voice, leaning to whisper something in Link’s ear that the others couldn’t hear, but that left Link smiling widely. “Take care.”

“We should go out and eat one of these days,” Daruk’s offers while Revali is taking Adla to say goodbye to Impa and Pay. “You think Adla enjoys roasted rocks?”

“I… doubt it, her taste is more similar to Revali’s, but I would love it,” He grins when Daruk laughs. “It’s been a while since I had one.”

“Well, we should get one then!” Daruk smiles again, pulling Yunobo closer and making him laugh nervously.

“Trust what you and Link has, don’t let the insecurities play with you,” Urbosa says once Revali and Adla are in front of her, the later talking with Riju. “I want both of you as happy as you are now.”

“Yeah… won’t let that happen, thank you.” Revali sighs, shaking his head before picking Adla up. “See you again soon.”

“Of course, Adla, teach him you’re the best.”

Revali glares at the Gerudo, but can’t continue doing it when Adla looks so cute and it’s squealing in his arms.

“Revali, I hope you really don’t hate me,” Sidon came next and Revali almost jumped since he came up behind him. “I seriously just see Link as my best friend.”

“I don’t hate you, don’t be ridiculous,” He said with an indignant tone, turning to look at him. “I perfectly know and understand that… Thank you for helping him in his journey.”

“It was nothing!” Sidon says and Revali thinks it’s amazing how proud and excited he looks with such small things. “You’re my friend too.”

Revali can’t tell why, but he likes that sees him like that.

“The castle will look like it used to look, we will make sure of that,” Zelda whispered while Link stayed at her side, both of them looking at the construction. “Impa said she had an old painting of my father and me.”

“I’m sure he’s really proud, you know?” Link said softly, placing his hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “And will be happier with the result.”

“Sometimes I wonder why he didn’t come back,” Zelda whispered, looking down at the floor. “But I’m sure the Goddess had her reasons, they were all young and had a lot to live for when they died… My father, I like to think, did everything he had to do for me.”

“He’s taking care of you now, he trusts you will bring Hyrule its former glory,” Link whispered, hugging her softly. “And you’re doing it, all of this is thanks to you too.”

Zelda hugged him back, staying in the same position for several seconds before pulling back, a wider smile on her lips. “Now you two and be as happy as before, don’t let Revali have weird ideas, okay?”

“I promise to do my best.” He chuckled, waving goodbye at everyone as he started to walk towards his horse.

“You want to go with Link or me?” Revali asked once he was sure all their things were there.

“Link!”

“Once more, unbelievable.”

Laughing, Link helped Adla up before climbing up and glancing once more at his friends, started their way back to Hateno.

◊◊◊

“The house is huge!” Adla said while jumping down Epona, running to the small pond. “Is this our new home?”

Revali, who was just landing next to her, almost falls to the water; there was something… beautiful in the term of _home_ , they were now three and it was way more than what he dared to imagine before dying.

“Yes, but it will get bigger, we need a room for you,” Link said, laughing at seeing Revali’s reaction, climbing down and starting to remove the saddle and bridle.

“A big room?” She asked excitedly, running to Revali who was moving to get inside.

“As big as you want!” Link hummed, seeing them enter the house while he finished with his horse, brushing her mane and leaving a couple of apples next to her food so she could eat.

When Link bought this house there was something that felt good inside his chest, every time he opened the door he smiled because he finally had a place to call his own every time he came back from a long day; but even with that, he felt his heart Jumping when he opened the door and saw Revali helping Adla to sit down in one of the chairs.

He had a family now and that was perfect.

Smiling, he went to leave his things under the stairs, seeing Revali hanging his Great Eagle bow on its former place while Link left his sword, turning to Revali with a smile the other barely managed to return.

“Let’s have dinner.”

At one point Revali looked up from his plate while they were eating, spotting Link helping Adla to cut the salmon on her plate while the hatchling talked animatedly about a large log she moved by her own, her smaller wings moving around as she emphasizes how she moved it.

When he confessed what he felt for Link all those years ago, he imagined a lot of things they could do in the future, he imagined both of them traveling around Hyrule after defeating Ganon, teaching the hatchlings back at his village what they knew about arc shooting, he even imagined asking Link to marry him at some point. The blight came to destroy all of that and Revali will never admit how much it hurt to be trapped inside Medoh with that thing and the despair it brought to him.

All of that was lost.

But as he sees them eating and laughing, he can’t get but feel that this is much better than what he initially imagine, because this is real and won’t disappear when he blinks, the malice won’t come to torture his soul once more and no one from his village will end up hurt because of Medoh.

Everything is finally perfect, as perfect as Link is.

“You know what Mipha told me?”

After dinner, Adla trid to stay awake, but ended up falling asleep on Revali’s arms and the both of them left him on _their_ bed before walking out; there were still many things in mind before they can even think in sleeping.

“Can I know? It seemed like a top secret,” Revali snorts as Link sits down on the edge of the rock their house is at, looking at the river reflecting the moonlight.

“It was because Zelda was there and if she said it out loud, it would have ruined it,” He chuckled, patting his side so Revali sits down at his side. “He will ask Zelda to marry her soon.”

“Oh? Did she finish the Armor?” He asked as he slowly lowered his body to sit down, leaving his legs hanging on the edge.

“Yeah, everything is ready and she will be doing it before we return to work,” He hummed, looking at Revali. “He wanted Adla to be the one to be with her.”

“Well, that’s great, good for them,” He has he feeling that he will be a blushing and stuttering mess when he proposes to Link, but that will surely come later. “Always thought Zelda was going to be the one proposing.”

“Well, in their relationship Mipha seemed to take the leadership… kind of,” Link chuckled, sighing in content. “Can you believe all of this?”

“A part of me is having a hard time believing it,” Revali confessed, noticing Link scooting closer till he could rest his head on his shoulder. “But it’s safe to say I don’t believe it’s a dream anymore.”

“I’m still sorry I couldn’t remember in the beginning…” Link whispered, eyes closing as one of his hands come to squeeze his wing. “I felt so bad for not doing it.”

“Well it’s certainly and insult,” Revali said although he didn’t mean it, sending a reassuring smile to him. “I understand, you had a lot of things in mind.”

“Yeah, but being with you and everything we lived was the most important thing, it’s still unforgivable,” Link sighed once more. “But now we’re here, it’s finally over and we even have Adla!”

“Wish that old Hylian was alive to show him we can,” Revali snorted, making Link raise a brow in confusion. “Don’t you remember him?”

“I… don’t think so?”

“There was this old man that lived near the castle that found out before everyone else of our relationship,” Revali started, not looking happy with the memory at all. “He said our abilities and basically everything we were was going to waste because we could never have a kid.”

“Well that’s rude,” Link scrunched his nose. “I think I remember him, but yeah, wish he was hire so Adla jumps on his face.”

Revali laughed and Link couldn’t hold back his laugh either, the couple staying in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Link pulled back and looked at him.

“Revali,” He said, looking into his eyes. “I love you.”

The Rito let out a soft squawk as his feathers ruffled up, eyes looking away from Link while he tried to calm, hissing when he hears Link’s laughter in the background. “Can’t believe you remembered that!”

“Of course I was going to!” Link said as he held his stomach.

How could he forget that Revali gets all flustered every time he says that?

“Damn Hero…”

Link spent a long time laughing till Revali pulled him closer and placed a soft peck on his neck. “Love you too.”

“Wait-“ Link jumps to his feet when Revali starts to walk back to the house. “You never said it back after it!”

“Well, Link, it’s a new phase, after all,” Revali says calmly, his smirk appearing on his beak as he opens the door. “I won’t be the only one getting flustered now.”

Link curses under his breath before running to him and planting a kiss on his beak.

It’s a new life and they will live it to the fullest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!
> 
> This was my first multi-chaptered RevaLink fanfic and I have to say that I really, really love this couple... I know it's really weird and not a lot of people are that fond of seeing Revali as a troubled bird that felt something for Link that ended up leading to his hate, but I just fell in love with the idea, have a thing for weird ships to be honest (GhiraLink says hi).   
> Anyways, I want to thank all of you for supporting this, we reached 287 kudos till chapter 17 and that it's just amazing and can't really thank you all for making it possible. Thank you for the kudos, for the bookmarks, and for the comments, I apologise I didn't reply to all of them, but in the end, I tried to do it and I want to reassure you that I read every single one of them.  
> I'm sure I will be returning at one point with a new fic and I really hope I can see you there too!
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave me your final thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I'll be writing more about this two. I really liked the champions and how I wished they had more appearance on the game, that we could know more about them because even with the DLC, I still feel we need more because they're really well done and had a lot more to offer.   
> In this I'll, of course, go more with Link and Revali, but the others will have their important role through it so I hope you like it~


End file.
